Little Things
by JasZ1991
Summary: It's times like these that Davina enjoys the company of them all. As if they were one happy family living in a not so peaceful world. A little piece of heaven in her home always eases her heart
1. Little Things

_**Okay, so if all goes well this will be a Multi-chap of Kolvina stories! Yay, that's a first. I will still be writing One-shots. I hope you guys enjoy this little story on the little things that Kolvina go through for one another! - JasZ**_

* * *

**_Enter the little Witch:_**

It's the little things that drives Davina Claire crazy about Kol Mikaelson. He's like a child, who knows he can get away with most things. Bickering with her friends as they try to have a decent meal… How he treats Josh and Aiden about their status and how doomed it is. Sometimes she really wants to shove him into a closet and forget for a while. Then again he'll break out like last time…. Dating the youngest Mikaelson hasn't been the easiest thing for her…

The number one reason is his older brother, who claims to be King of New Orleans barges into their apartment whenever he pleases. Demanding they'd do something witchy because he needs to punish someone. Or how he makes promises and then runs off last minute. Leaving Davina to deal with what he had to do.

* * *

**_Enter the resurrected Original Vampire who is now a Witch…_**

The little things that drive Kol Mikaelson up the wall about Davina Claire is that she's too bossy. She needs to have everything planed nothing spar of the moment. It's like being with a female version of Elijah… That's why he tends to push her buttons; to the point that will make him regret it later. Like other times he'll just weasel his way out and crawl back to her. Kissing up and being all cute like a puppy begging for forgiveness.

That or ask Klaus to stir something up so he can get on her good side again. If that doesn't work it's time to do all the cutesy stuff she likes… And if that fails it's time to play I'm a good boyfriend card and play nice with Josh and Aiden… The things he does for his little witch.

* * *

_**I want to thank SaiyukiLover232 for pushing me to write a multi-chap and for reviewing my one-shots! Stefan-deserves-romance for always reviewing my stories and giving me that boost! Litlover101 for saying sweet things about my writing style. You guys are total sweethearts! Before I go I'm debating whether to have both Davina and Kol's reactions/thoughts in the same chap or separate? What do you guys think? - JasZ**_


	2. Ready To Love Pt One

**_Okay, so as a special late Valentine's day surprise. Here is my gift to you all! I hope you enjoy. I hope I captured the true natural essence of each character. This Chap and the next are inspired by the song 'Ready To Love' by Innocence.- JasZ_**

* * *

When it was officially known to the world that Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire are an item; things didn't go so well… Like most families each has Enemies and feuds. But in this case… Enemies and Feuds are what The Mikaelson's are well known for and as. Everyone attempted to separate the two but like magnets they always clamped back together.

Kol is once again dragged into his brother's study and forced to take a seat in the cushioned arm chair. His brother, Klaus, can be seen pacing the floor as his young daughter bounces in her mother's lap. Elijah, the eldest (since they disowned cough killed cough Finn) is seated at the desk peering at his siblings. Rebekah just sits beside Hayley with a look of disinterest. Freya just eyes the group with amusement, seeing that she is slowly warming up to her younger siblings.

"What game are you playing?" Klaus growls as he whirls around after ten minutes of pacing and a glare from Hayley, who was forced to join the family meeting.

"Seriously, Klaus, this is the way you want to get answers from your not so stable brother?" Hayley retorts in a huff.

"Not now little wolf!" He howls turning his well trained eyes on his youngest brother. "Speak up, brother."

"Which Pastime are you referring to?" Kol taunts, eyeing the expressions on his siblings and Klaus's baby mama.

"Oh I don't know, Davina!" Klaus snarls at the harvest girl's name.

Kol teasing expression falls at the mention of the little witch, whom he dubbed his sunshine. Everyone knows that Davina and Klaus don't get along for many reasons. But then again no one gets along with Klaus, half the time he doesn't see eye to eye with his own siblings. Feeling their eyes on him, as if accusing him of stealing a cookie from Hope's cookie jar (which he did by the way) he fidgets in his seat.

"Why do ya' wanna know?" the British accent thick with panic doesn't go unnoticed by the siblings.

"Answer the blasted question, Kol!"

"There's no game being played here." His eyes twinkle, not with mischief but sincerity, a rare display of emotion for Kol. "I know you lot do not get along with the lass. But she's not going to hurt any of you…" the deadpan expression changes as his eyes land on Klaus. "You on the other hand are another story."

This of course causes Klaus to go on a rant on torturing his brother for such fabrications. Vowing to see an end to their relationship; unknown to them Freya and Rebekah ship them full heartily. Elijah releases a sigh from his seat and goes back to his reading. Hayley just rolls her eyes and leaves with Hope in her arms.

* * *

_**Thanks to those who Favorited, Reviewed and follow this story and any other of my Originals one-shots. It always makes my day a lot better. :D Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	3. Ready To Love Pt Two

_**So here's another Chap! This time in Davina's Pov. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it! -JasZ**_

* * *

_On the other side of the City,_

Davina was led into a trap by Josh. There she was ambushed by Marcel, Cami, of course the distraction named Josh and Aiden. Josh told her that he need to drop something's off at Aiden's. Davina just followed him there only to be tugged inside and encircled by the foursome.

"What is going on?" Davina questions, panic can clearly be heard in her voice thinking that someone was out to get them… they just got rid of Finn and Dahlia.

"We need to talk about you and pretty boy." Aiden grumbles ignoring the look Josh gives him when he called Kol pretty boy.

"Pretty boy?" She repeats while attempting to wrap her mind around his choice in words.

"You know the guy with deep blue eyes, curly brown locks that looms over you like a lamp post." Marcel scowls just thinking about the man.

"He is not a Lamp post." Davina defends her boyfriend.

"D. Listen, you should just end it. I mean you can find someone else."

"I can't do that." She shakes her head, dark locks bounce about.

"Yes, you can." Marcel presses not wanting to see his surrogate daughter hurt.

"No, I can't. Marcel, I'm in love with him." She cries as her eyes bounce to those around her.

"You're young and beautiful, Davina. You can get anyone else. Who will treat you right and love you just as much as you love them."

"But I'm in love with Kol. He treats me right and loves me back." She retorts.

"Cami, talk to her, please." Marcel surrenders and stocks off.

"Davina, Marcel means well." Cami starts with a motherly tone.

"I know that. I can't control who I love." Davina releases a sigh suddenly she can feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out she quickly reads what's on the other end.

'Klaus is about to burst a blood vessel.' – Kol

'I'll text you later. I'm with Cami and Marcel' the message is sent and the phone is put away.

"Marcel just wants you to open your eyes. To see him for who he truly is." The blond tries to reason.

"Don't forget he has a psycho brother!" Josh squeaks from Aiden's side.

"Stop trying to color him the villain." Davina pouts while ignoring Josh.

"If you want to color him with words they would be dishonest, a jerk, smug-" Marcel returns with his phone clutched in his fist.

"He might have been those things in the past. But he changed!"

"He's still the sneaky fox. Please, Davina." Marcel pleas.

"Again Psycho brother! You'll be closer to him." Josh yelps as Aiden and Cami glance at him

"I'm leaving." She turns on her heel and pulls open the door. "I'll see you two at game night." She grumbles at Josh and Aiden. Fishing her phone as she bounces down the stairs and out to the open air she presses the keys on her phone.

'I need to see you.' She sends the message to Kol.

'Are we going to have some fun? ;}'

'Kol, seriously get your head out of the gutter!'

'What did Mum and Dad disapprove of little old me. ' Kol replies.

'Just meet me back at the apartment. :) '

He always made her smile. And that was one of the important things. He will continue on making her smile. If he failed he'd do whatever it takes to have her smile that radiant smile of hers. That little smile does wonders to his wounded soul.

* * *

_**So there you have it! Thanks to those who took the time to read this and are following this story. Thanks to Stefan-deserves-romance and SaiyukiLover232 for leaving reivews! :D Let me know what you guys think! - JasZ**_


	4. Heaven pt one

_**I know this is short...Next Chap will be longer...I just need something to distract myself without bawling my eyes out again... for the fourth time... Enjoy.-JasZ**_

* * *

Friday night official game night….

It's been weeks that game night has been declared. Word had gotten out and Klaus has been crashing them every Friday night. Paranoid as always he lounges on a love seat glaring at them. Causing Aiden and Josh to hesitant on coming over; thus ruining couple's game night. Davina has to put a stop to Klaus joining them on game night…along with the rest of the Mikaelson siblings that want to join the fun. It's getting rather awkward when Kol decides to do something he shouldn't be doing. Then becomes rather snotty and cocky when caught by someone; he gets really railed up around Klaus who encourages his brother. It's not that she dislikes them…Expect Klaus everyone dislikes him. She just feels the need to be alone with her boyfriend and her friends.

To make matters worse is that Marcel joins them in the 'let's intrude on Kolvina's game night.' The silly nickname came from Josh, who was later yelled at by Marcel for putting such a thing in his head. Marcel still isn't happy with the relationship or the fact that Kol found a way to survive the hex. Klaus of course chuckles and taunts her adoptive father; Kol tags along and does the same.

After everyone leaves she's going to have a long talk with Kol about him taunting her father figure is a big no-no. As well as having Klaus and his other siblings to stop interrupting their game night. It's getting to the point that she has no reason to avoid them anymore it's as if they live with them in the two room apartment. It's like she's dating them all. She really doesn't want to be dating Klaus…

* * *

_**I know a lot of you are tying to cope with losing Kol as I'am so i hope this cheers you up a bit. So, my coping method of stuffing my face with chocolate and writing my be the only outlet but I'll miss seeing Daniel/Kol Monday nights...Let me know what you guys think.-JasZ**_


	5. Heaven Pt Two

**_Okay so here is part two of the previous chap. I hope you enjoy it!-JasZ_**

* * *

Kol notices a shift in Davina's persona… It's clear as day that she's upset with him. Blinking several times he offers a smile that she waves off. He knows what is coming his way as soon as everyone leaves. He cringes at the thought of having to be told what to do… turning his attention back to Klaus who is speaking to Elijah about his plans for bettering the city for Hope.

Kol tunes it all out until he feels someone tug at his hand. Looking down he sees Davina's tiny hand on his. Trailing her hand he sees the smile on her lips as she leans over to kiss Hope who now sits on Davina's lap. A smile playing on his beloveds face as his niece eyes them both with a smile.

"The little lass has a secret, I see." Kol chuckles as he taps Hope on the nose.

"No, I think she has gas." Josh mumbles as he passes a glass of wine to Cami.

"How would you know that?" Kol retorts to the baby Vampire.

"I'm one of her protectors." Josh rolls his eyes as he hands a can of beer to Aiden who is seated on the other side of Davina.

"You mean one of her Nannies."

"Let's get this blasted game started before I have the need to dagger you all!" Klaus growls as **Cards Against Humanity** are shuffled and passed about.

"Rules, if you lose two times in a row, you have to take a shot of whatever hard liquor you can get your hands on." Josh announces as he takes a seat.

No one notices that the sly fox, pulls out a double shot glass and places beside his beloved. He quickly fills it to the rim and twiddles his thumbs. He sees Klaus grin that smirk of his. Just as he thinks it's clear… and the game starts; his lovely Davina loses within the first two rounds. He picks the glass up and starts to hand it to his sunshine.

"Kol, don't you dare give her the double shot glass! Remember last time!" Rebekah quickly snatches the glass away from her brother who harbors a crooked smile on his lips. The former blond drowns the drink as if it were water.

It's times like these that Davina enjoys the company of them all. As if they were one happy family living in a not so peaceful world. A little piece of heaven in her home always eases her heart. Her boyfriend at her side and those she cares about is all she needs tonight… And a shot of tequila to get rid of some of things they put down.

* * *

**_So the whole card game thing...was inspired by true events...On News years...So what are the little things that make or break your day? Let me know what you guys think! I love to hear what you have to say. :D -JasZ_**


	6. Because of You pt one

_**Oh, wow i didn't realize how short this chap was... I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. This chap is based on a song by The Cover Girls 'Because of You'. I hope you enjoy this short chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

It isn't until a few days later that Davina and Kol decide to go out and enjoy the spring air. As they walk hand in hand, like any other couple in a relationship: but the real reason is that they feel secure when they hold hands. The power and the warmth that radiates from both allow them to know they are safe within each other's grasp. Thus the bond between the two grows. But there was a time it wasn't like that.

In a point of Davina's life she never ever thought she'd be one of those girls that actually had someone to call her own. Memories of walking home alone flashes in her mind. The loneliness that she felt when all the harvest drama was going on; and then the whole Tim fiasco… All she wanted was to start a new life. Every night she'd lie in bed wishing and hoping to have a special friend. Yeah, she had Josh… And he is special.

What she really wanted was a special friend to hold her and squeeze her tight in the middle of the night. A friend that: wasn't just a friend; someone who was destined to be her soul-mate. Then he came along and took her hand. A crooked smile playing on his lips and with those cocky words 'You obliviously need me' which she translated to 'I'll be your man.' she knew then and there she was doomed.

He won her over with his charms and made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world… until she found out the truth… Sure she roughed him up a bit… Yet that didn't stop the lad; he continued on venturing back and luring her. Once he had her in his arms; she was drowning in him. And when he kissed her it was game over. She was his forever and he was forever her's.

* * *

_**So 'Little Things' will be updated on Mondays and Fridays. I needed to find a system instead of me just bouncing around. but a One-shot will be posted up almost everyday. Today along with this chap a Kolvina one-shot called 'Don't Look At Me Like That' will/is posted up. Hopefully my Muse doesn't run away. On that note let me know what you guys think.-JasZ**_


	7. Because of You pt two

**_So here's Kol's chap! I hope you enjoy this! -JasZ_**

* * *

Kol feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders as he walks down the quarter with his little witch. Much like her; he's been in the dark. Wanting someone to give him what he never had. Things like: love, trust and a sense of security. He searched high and low over the centuries for a girl like her. All he had to do is stop searching because she bounced into his life when he assumed it was all gone. He always contemplated on her appearance and personality and what he got was well worth the wait.

She's powerful and gorgeous, with a loving and caring nature is what got him. She'd do anything for those she cares about. Never to hurt them if they wronged her, sure she'd throw a tantrum which made her resemble a little Chihuahua. Not that he would tell her, in his sober state of mind that is. With that he still lingers beside her. She tells everyone, who doesn't know of the magical community, that it was him that picked her up. Of course his male pride wouldn't deny it.

Who wants to hear about a man that fell head over heels for a girl that shook his hand and smiled? Than bam he's a lost cause to the world. Trailing after a girl like a lost puppy; looking for a home. True he was a lost puppy, abandoned and beaten down. Angry at the world for giving him such a family that didn't care for him; that didn't mourn his death. He was ready to hurt the very witch that took him in and healed him. She gave him the benefit of the doubt and still does.

The trust that she has in him only deepens his affections for her. He'd never trade it for anything in the world. The feelings that she has taught him are the greatest in the world. In truth he hopes that she feels the same way he does. Because a little thing called love; kicked his ass and he willing allowed it.

* * *

_**There you have it, i hope you enjoyed this little chap. Please, let me know what you think. -JasZ**_


	8. Across The Stream

_**So this was a request by Shihnaz I hope you enjo this chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

**Across the stream:**

Kol has never felt so tired in his entire life as he crawls under the covers beside his beloved. He plans on never doing what he had today. No one can make him relive the nightmare. Just as he closes his eyes, he releases a sigh.

* * *

It feels as if several minutes ticked by; when he's forced to reopen his eyes. He blinks a few times looking around the room that looks different. He couldn't pinpoint what the difference. So he sits up and glances at the door what is a jarred. He can hear Davina's voice from the other side.

Forcing himself up; sluggishly makes his way to the bathroom. Once done with his daily routine of brushing his teeth, using the toilet and shaving; he goes to find his girl. Stepping into the kitchen he's greeted by a high pitched scream. There he sees a little boy around the age of two. Big blue eyes shine with mischief and happiness. Rushing towards him as his little feet can take him, he launches himself to Kol.

Quickly Kol bends down and picks up the little boy. Tossing him up into the air and bringing him close. Confusion fills him as he sees the dark curls and dimples on his cheeks. A small crooked smile that clearly screams mini Kol. Blinking he lets the little boy down; of course the little boy just pouts and demands to be kicked up.

Kol does as requested. Walking with the child in his arms he hopes that Davina hasn't done something she shouldn't of. As he spots her at the stove he goes over with the boy. When she turns he gets the shock of his life. She's round and large.

"There are my boys." Davina giggles as she tickles the baby boy in Kol's arms. She quickly pecks Kol on the lips and smiles at him. He inspects her face, she tired and worn down.

"Mama!" The little boy tries to go to her. Kol firmly holds on to him and shakes his head.

"None of that, darling, Mum can't carry big boys." Kol replies with ease.

"Papa! No." He whacks Kol on the cheek.

"Alec, you don't hit daddy." Freya's voice cuts the scene as she walks into the room and reaches for the toddler. "Come with Auntie Freya. We can go play with your cars until Daddy makes mummy move."

"I can still cook you know." Davina growls as she allows Kol to lead her to a chair.

"Davina, your six months pregnant with your second child and at high risk. We can't have another episode of rushing you to the hospital." Freya comments as Alec plays with Freya's pendent and eyes his father.

"I'm a big girl."

"Yes, we know, it's what got you into the mess you're in now." Rebekah waltzes in with a bag of presents for Alec, who beams up at his aunt and Cousin Hope who greets them all politely. The little boy has no need for presents, he's like his parents. Love and attention is all he needs. That and getting his daddy into trouble.

"I don't regret it." Kol smirks.

"Well you don't have to push a watermelon out so I would say you get all the fun." Hayley grumbles as she strolls into the house.

"What are you all doing in my house? And uninvited at that!" Kol growls as he eyes his brothers who give him a smile that screams 'Sucks to be you.'

"We came to visit the mother to be and see if she's willing to tell us if she'll be giving birth to a boy or a girl."

"I told you lot that we, well she, doesn't want to know the gender of baby number two." Kol growls as he pulls out milk to pour into a Sippy cup for Alec.

"Put the little one down, Freya. I want to see if he has powers that would put Kol's to shame." Klaus taunts ignoring his younger brother.

"I don't think I should. Davina can't have any stress." Freya replies as she slowly puts the squirming toddler down.

"I'm okay, stop babying me!" Davina shouts, being ignored and rubbed by Rebekah who coos at her belly. "Will you stop?"

"I want my voice to be the one, Baby Kolvina will recognize. Unlike that little monster over there." Rebekah points at Alec who runs after Hope. Sippy cup in his hand as he tries to run and drink at the same time. His stumbles over his limbs and falls down. He quickly gets up, after Kol encourages him to do so (something his father taught him… Mikael actually did a good thing for once), and go after the puppy, and chases after Hope once again. Klaus just glares at Kol for calling his daughter a puppy once again.

"I'll make lunch." Elijah quickly starts to prepare something really quick.

The family gathering only got larger with Josh and Aiden appearing with Marcel and Cami in tow. Hope being the princess that she is, proudly sits in-between her parents as they all bicker about the name of the child that Davina carries. Ignoring the mother and two year old who just glares at them. Kol has being telling him each day that he'll be a big brother and will have to protect his baby sibling. He doesn't like it that his uncles and aunts are yelling about the baby. It's his baby and would want it to stay that way.

Getting upset about it, he buries himself closer to his mother's side as if trying to hide the belly. Kol smiles down at his boy with pride. He's doing something right. That's until the glass in Klaus' hand burst into tiny shards and imbeds it's self into his flesh. They turn to face the two year old who looks upset and angry.

"Mine!" He cries while hugging his mother's belly.

"Actually, darling, that is mine." Kol replies with amusement.

"Baby, mine!"

"Look at him all ready to protect the little parasite!" Klaus beams with pride; seeing that the boy will be a good addition to his little witch army.

"If anyone is the parasite brother, it's you." Kol growls protecting what's his. "It's been a long day. I think it's time for Alec to go to bed."

He takes the toddler into his arms, who refuses to leave Davina with his aunts and uncles. Davina offers them a smile and attempts to get up. Failing which causes Klaus to be amused and chuckles at the sight which earns him a lamp to the head by the toddler his brother spawned. That little boy is way too much like both his parents. Elijah helps the walking whale up and she quickly waddles behind her boys. Freya and Rebekah watch the three with smiles on their faces.

Once in the room Davina eyes all the paw patrol items. A smile on her full lips as she sits on a rocking chair not too far. Kol lays the boy down and tucks him in. Alec looks at his mother and father, his lower lip quivering. Soothing the boy's emotions, Kol brushes curls away from his tiny forehead.

"I'm not going to say, that I'm proud what you did today, because your mum will make me regret it later. But you did a good job protecting your baby sibling. Big brothers are supposed to protect their baby brother or sister. Even against family. Your Aunties and Uncles weren't going to hurt mum or baby. They just wanted to help name the baby."

"Alec, promise me, that you won't use your powers on the baby when he or she gets here. Like Hope you have to understand we love you both and will never trade either one of you." Davina coos from her seat.

"What story do you want me to read to you?" Kol puts several story books on Alec's lap. The toddler points at one with a hen and three chicks. "Ah, _Across the Stream."_

"The fox is a bad guy." Davina giggles.

"Not all are bad, love." Kol teases as he remembers watching some Amine show and what Finn deemed his spirit animal.

"Story!" Alec mumbles as he eyes his father with the book.

"Alright, '_A hen and three chicks_…" Kol starts the short story. He never imaged himself doing this. "'It _was left on the other side of the stream_.'" He finishes seeing his son sleeping clutching onto his stuffed fox that Klaus got him when he was born.

Smiling down he slowly moves out of the way and walks over to his wife who returns a tired smile. Little Alec is more like his father in more ways. Running round causing trouble but always protecting what is his. As they walk out they find that everyone had left only Rebekah and Freya remain and are still seated. Davina mumbles about going to sleep and goes off to prepare for bed.

"You know, the little monster is my favorite nephew right?" Rebekah looks at Kol.

"He's your only nephew unless Davina has another boy or Freya pops one out. Which will never happen if Klaus has any say." Kol replies with a smirk.

"Don't get to cocky, baby brother. I know you would murder the bloke that would dare hold my hand. But I do want a child of my own…one day."

"Yeah, just make sure, Alec gets attention too. You're like his second mum."

"What am I?" Rebekah interrupts.

"Aunt Bex: that got hit with the ugly stick!" Kol retorts.

"And you wonder why Alec does what he does." Rebekah rolls eyes and flickers blond locks away from her face.

"Well good night, Freya and Strumpet." Kol walks out of the room to go cuddle with his wife.

* * *

Kol opens his eyes to find himself looking at Josh who lies on the bed next to him. Letting out a shriek and using his powers to make Josh fly into a wall. Davina quickly rush into the room to find Kol curled up with the blanket around him.

"What the bloody hell!" He cries out as he sees that Davina is slim and slender. No proof that she's had his children. A frown etches on his lips as he looks around. He's in the apartment and why the hell was Josh in his and Davina's bed?

* * *

Freya grins happily knowing that her little enchantment worked. She warned her brother and he will get a child just as troublesome as he is. Pleased with herself she and Rebekah quickly tiptoe back to the guest room and giggle about the baby that will soon appear in their lives. A little boy that will be: Davina's sunshine and a thorn on Kol's backside but love him all the same. Alec will do just what he was named after. He'll be a protector; just like his mother and father became to the family. And he will take his duties as big brother seriously.

* * *

_**There you have it. The book that Kol read to Alec is 'Across The Stream' by Mirra Ginsurg and Nancy Taruri. I'm actually debating on doing a spin off on the misadventures of Kol, Davina and Alec along with the rest of the Mikaelson Clan in a story called 'Hello Baby'. What do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed this Chap. Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	9. Date Night Pt one

_**Sorry I didn't post a chap on Friday... But i'm back hopefully sticking to my rotiune. So this Chap, i just had this idea what would happen if Kol was forced into going on a Double date with Jaiden! I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Date night

Somehow, someway Davina convinced him, Kol Mikaelson to go on a double date with the baby vamp and his werewolf lover. In public! There's so much he can take when it come to those two. Mostly why they even agreed to her suggestion? Especially, since he woke up to find Josh in his bed. He still hasn't gotten an answer why he was in there in the first place. So here he is sitting across from them alone, because the little witch just had to go use the lady's room.

As they awkwardly look at one another waiting for the real reason why they are in the same room at the same time. Kol toys with the fork that lies for a moment. Suddenly a wicked thought bops in that lovely head of his. Using his powers he makes the fork start spinning in a circle violently. Josh and Aiden stare in disbelief at the original. The fork stills, cocking an eyebrow Kol looks up to see his sunshine there glaring at him.

A sheepish smile crawls on his lips. Caught once again by the lovely lass, he knows from that look on her pretty face that he's going to get a lecture. He'll silence her with his lips and maybe she'll finally let him-No she'll just shove him off and make him sleep on the couch. But when she wakes up, he'll be laying down beside her.

"Hello love, nice of you to join us." Kol's merry tone makes those at their table stiffen.

"Shut up, Kol." She takes a seat beside her boyfriend.

"So rude for someone as lovely as you, my dove."

"Yeah, well when you have an irritating boyfriend like I do. You would be too." Davina huffs ignoring the look on Kol's face which screams offence.

"I'm just trying to be on my best behavior, love." Kol mumbles as he eyes the other couple across from them. "The abuse I take from my little witch."

"If anyone is abused in this relationship it's me." Davina retorts as she opens the menu, this earns her a chuckle from the couple.

"My, my, love you seem agitated. Is there something wrong? If you need something to distract yourself with; I may have a solution to your problems." He winks at his sunshine.

"Bite me!" she hisses sourly at him.

"Oh, I will when we're alone and-"

"Too much Info!" Josh interrupts not wanting to hear about his best friend, whom he views as a little sister, and her psycho boyfriend's night life. "Don't need any details that will ruin me forever."

Kol is about to retort when their waiter appears at their table. The man was good looking in Davina's opinion but nothing compared to Kol or the other men at her table. The look that the waiter is shooting at Davina goes unnoticed by the girl who orders and smiles at the man. Of course this doesn't go unnoticed by the men at the table.

An unknown emotion presents its self deep within Kol. Who in the hell does the guy think he is? Who gave him the right to look at something that belongs to him; for that there will be hell to pay. Josh and Aiden notice the dark look that appears on the young Mikaelson's face. They know Trouble is brewing.

* * *

_**I couldn't resist making Kol get a little jealous. I wonder what he would do...Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this Chap.-JasZ**_


	10. Date Night Pt two

_**Okay so here is the second part of Date night. I hope you guys enjoy this!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina ignores Kol and his comments about the dingy place they decided was decent enough to have dinner at. Kol still wasn't social able enough to be taken out in public if he wasn't playing a part. Right now, he's playing the part of annoying boyfriend. As their orders are taken and the waiter leaves; Kol can be seen plotting in that head of his.

"So, what did you guys think of the movie?" Aiden attempts to make conversation, knowing the two aren't happy with one another.

"What movie did we go see again?" Kol questions truthfully, his mind wondered during the movie while having Davina curled up beside him.

"Lazarus effect,"

"Right…"

Flashback,

'If you get frightened, love, there's a spot for you right here.' Kol pats his bicep; Josh mumbles the same to Aiden or was it vice versa.

'Yeah, okay!' Davina retorts.

As the movie goes on, Davina does curl up against him with much effort thanks to the armrests. But it wasn't out of fright but more out of needing that closeness. Peering at the other couple, she can see Josh having a tight grip on Aiden. She pokes Kol's side and motions him to look over at the other couple. Chuckling he places a kiss on Davina's forehead and watches the little witch.

Flashback ends….

"You didn't watch it did you?" Davina questions him with an amused expression; forgetting that they were having a spat.

"I was rather occupied with a little witch inching towards my lap."

"Was not!" She gasped horrified.

"Oh but you were!"

"Kolvina, stop!" Josh cringes as the nickname of the couple slips from his lips.

"Maybe later, Joshua." Kol taunts as the waiter appears with their drinks.

Placing them down, the waiter named Ray lingers about. Eyeing Davina with hungry eyes. Kol seethes at this and is about to do something about it. He feels his lady love lean against him. Her arm linking with his and her head rests on his shoulder. The waiter frowns, which causes the male witch to flash a cocky smile.

"We should do this again. I like us just having couple's night even if that was supposed to be Game night." Davina mumbles tiredly.

"Yeah, who let it slip about that?"

The boys turn to Kol who caresses Davina's arm. The loving expression on his face tells them that he truly cares for her. Sure he has a snarky attitude, but he's not the only one in his family, and those sneaky habits of his do come to good use when shit hits the fan. He's a good guy under all the violence and bloodshed he's spilled and spread across the land.

If the little witch is the one to change that, and by all means let him keep her. Josh and Aiden will back them up if they have too. Seeing that Kol isn't such an asshole and Davina is less on a suicide mission. That's all that matters they can be who they are without fear of the outcome. If only Josh and Aiden felt the same way.

* * *

_**The whole thing in the theater with the bicep thing was inspired by a date my sister went on... expect it was just the two off them and it was the poor boy that was scare...I posted up a Kolvina One-shot today called 'Roses are Red' on that note. Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	11. Awkward Mornings

_**So I tried to update earlier but it wouldn't let me. I guess my lap-top likes to make my day worse. Anywho, Here's another chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina feels odd having to share a bed with someone. Since she and Kol moved in together things have been a little awkward. Sure, they shared a room at a motel but they were in separate beds. Thanks to Kol's height, he tends to take more room. Making her huddle at the edge of the bed, as he tosses and turns most of the night. She's never pressed him for information on his night terrors.

Having a basic idea of what they were about, she refuses to let him relive such things. That is why she would curl beside him until the nightmare subsides. That is when she learned to pull her hair back into a French braid. She was once caught under him and escaping was impossible when it comes to waking the man child. It also helps from it getting tangled so that's a plus in her book.

Mornings for them aren't what she expected; she'd wake up bright and early. Ready to face the day with one leg forward. But of course he has her wrapped in the comforter like a burrito; so she won't escape. To make matters worse his arm is thrown over her waist and firmly keeping her in place as his leg rides in-between hers. Spooning she likes, being boiled alive not so much.

After many attempts she rolls away from him… the outcome of that decision…not so great. She rolled off to meet the ground face first… quickly untangling herself from the comforter she sits up and glares at her man. Carefully, she gets up and picks up the comforter; placing it on the male witch. Quietly, she tip-toes out of their bedroom making her way to the bathroom. Unlacing her braid from its hold, the sun brightly greets her. Warming her skin a playful smile crawls on her lips. After her daily routine: of using the lavatory, washing her hands and brushing her teeth and hair. She starts off to the kitchenette.

Bouncing over to the refrigerator; seeking milk only to be left with: Orange juice and coffee creamer. Her smile drops; shrugging she pulls a glass from the cabinet. She gets herself a glass of water. Music from outside drifts to the apartment. A voice lulling her, to a different world where Kol and herself can live in peace without his wayward siblings crashing into their apartment.

Her thoughts take her away; before she knows it... It's nearly nine. Pulling away from the counter she dashes into their bedroom. There she finds Kol curled up in the comforter; more like him using it as a shield from the sunlight. Bouncing onto the bed, beside him she peels the blanket off.

"Wake up, Kol." She whispers lovingly as he attempts to bury his face into the pillow. "Wake up sleepy head." She shakes him.

"It's to bloody early to be about." He grumbles into the pillow. "Let me sleep for another hour or four."

"But, I'm being unfaithful." She replies only to have him open his eyes in alarm.

"What did you say?" His voice takes a much darker tone.

* * *

_**Oh-oh... So there you have it... Kol really is the jealous type huh... I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Please let me know what you think-JasZ**_


	12. Awkward Mornings pt two

_**Here is what Kol's P.O.V. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol feels her roll out of the bed making her greet the floor. He struggles not to laugh but plays it cool. Releasing a sigh as the warm comforter gives him love that Davina denies him. Not that she's not warming his bed in a sense; it's that the little witch is a blanket hog. When they first started to sleep together; he assumed she was teasing him. Still after so many times he'd wake in the dead of night to find himself blanket-less. So each night would become a battle on who will get the blanket.

But when she'd literally whacked him, in her sleep, with her limbs to get herself cocooned; he knew the girl had developed a need to feel secured during the night. Since Kol is a gentleman; he allows the witch to take it. Mostly he's gotten use to the mistreatment of the little witch that allows him to grow cold at night. Making him find a better way to keep himself from getting the chills during the night.

Automatically, in his sleep he knows when his sunshine strips him of the fabric; his body quickly molds itself with her lithe form. The warmed from her body and his keep him from getting up and trashing the apartment looking for another blanket. Laziness is one of his many flaws but the little witch still puts up with him. And he puts up with her little hogging problem.

Yet, something else he's grown to dislike is the fact that she pulls her hair into a plait. He's unable to run his hands through her hair. A habit he acquired when they started to share a bed. His subconscious needs to feel her and what better way than to play with loose strands. It comforted him easing his anxiety of losing her. Now that's out the window, thanks to his habit of spooning and being a piggy (Klaus made a comment about his intake on food one evening. Now he has something else to worry about.)

He's appreciative that once she's up and doing her own thing she covers him with the warm blanket. The sandman, quickly takes him again. Thankfully, Davina usually allows him to sleep in, on his days off. And thank the heaven's that today is one of those days. His eyes close for more rest.

It feels as if he just closed his eyes when Davina bounces into the room and onto their bed. She rudely tugs off the comforter from his head and lets the damnable light hit him. He can hear her cooing at him. Burying his head into the pillow trying: to drown out the light and her lovely voice. A reply mumbles out and she of course has to have the last word.

"But, I'm being unfaithful." She replies his eyes amplify in astonishment.

"What did you say?" His tone takes a darker turn. "What did you just say, Davina." He quickly sits up,

"So cooing you wake doesn't work. But my fake infidelity does."She rolls her eyes, and whacks him with a pillow. "I'm being unfaithful with the sun."

This eases the man with bed hair and wrinkled clothes. He pulls the little witch to him and forces them to dive onto the mattress. Grabbing the blanket he covers them both. Davina's laughter is music to his ears.

"If you're being unfaithful with the sun… Then it's only right that I tell you about my adulterous evenings with the moon." He retorts his husky tone causes her to shiver. "I'll put a stop to your infidelity with the sun."

"Then stop courting the moon."

"A habit I have yet to break, love." He kisses the top of her head. "But I will."

They lay in bed together; Kol got his wish of running his fingers through her hair. Time passes without either of them moving. They plan on staying there for a long while. The playful banter in the mornings always makes her day a lot better. Sadly plans are altered when Klaus storms into the apartment and into their room.

* * *

_**Klaus would ruin a moment...So what do you guys think? Let me know-JasZ**_


	13. Puppy Watch pt one

_**Okay here's another chap! I hope you guys enjoy! ^.^-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina is currently at the compound glaring at Klaus; who once again dragged both Kol and herself over. She wasn't even allowed to change out of her pajamas or get a bra! It bothered her that Klaus literally dragged Kol out of the bed by the ankles and threw her over his shoulder. Neither of the two witches wanted to use their powers in fear that Klaus would hurt the other.

Klaus dumped them in the front room and stomped away. It's when they hear shuffling from outside that they see a rather sleep deprived Rebekah. Freya sluggishly following her younger sister; a frown etched on her pretty face. Kol has his head on Davina's lap toying with her hands. This causes the sisters to smile and eye each other.

"Does anyone know what Klaus wants?" Davina grumbles as soon as the Mikaelson sisters take a seat. "Or did he just want to ruin my day?"

"He tends to do that on a regular basis, love." Kol replies as he plants a kiss on her hand.

"Kol, you little weasel!" Marcel howls as he storms into the room to find the Mikaelson sisters with Davina and the weasel himself.

"Oh look, Darling, it's Papa Marcel. Ready to take you away from me!" Kol sasses as he sits up.

"What's going on?" Davina eyes them both.

"He.. He..-"

"I thought you got rid that problem, Marcel." Kol smirks as he eyes his sunshine's surrogate father.

"One of these days I'm going to-"

"Enough of this!" Freya interrupts. "Kol be respectful to Marcel, who is Davina's father figure. And you Marcel, will not threaten my baby brother. You may have my brother as an ally but I can assure you. Kol has me. Now can we please take this delightful conversion to the dining room? I'm quite famished. Come along." She gets up and starts out the door. Rebekah silently gets up not wanting to anger Freya, who does have the Mikaelson temperament.

As they get there and start to enjoy a meal that was prepared by Elijah who seems to be enjoying this new hobby of his. Klaus enters, jaw locked in place as his blue eyes bounce from each member of his family. He points at the Male witch and his lady love.

"You two, have the honor on watching over my child."

"Why are we stuck babysitting the Puppy!" Kol grumbles as Davina rolls her eyes at Kol's nickname for baby Hope.

"My child is not a puppy!"

"Papa wolf is mad!" Kol taunts with a sing song tone.

"Kol, shut up." Davina hisses.

"Yeah, Kol listen to the little witch we know you are utterly whipped!" Rebekah pokes fun at her brother.

"Well-"

"Make that the entire weekend!" Klaus silences the banter between his younger siblings. "Rebekah, Freya you will accompany me to the bayou. We must pay a visit to some…Friends.." that wolfish smile expends on Niklaus' face…

"Why don't I tend to the care of-" Elijah starts.

"You are unfit to be alone with Hope. Besides I need you and Marcel to watch over the Hybrids."

This makes Davina want to bang her head against the table… but spoiling the delicious crepes Elijah prepared would be a shame. She'll make sure to make Klaus get a nightmare or something later. As for Kol, he'll be shoved into their linen closet for opening his big mouth.

* * *

_**I always wondered how Klaus would get his siblings, Kol, Especially to watch over Hope when he had things to do. So this came to mind. I hope you enjoyed. The next half will be posted at the end of the week. Until then let me know what you think.-JasZ**_


	14. Puppy Watch pt two

_**Here's another chap. i hope you guys enjoy this!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol can feel the anger rolling from Davina. It's as if she's digging her finger nails on his skin. He really wished it was because he was giving them the most memorable night of their lives. But of course the little harvest girl would fling him away. That or one of his siblings would come over unannounced and binge watch something on Netflix.

He knows Marcel put them up to it. The blasted wanker thinks he's so clever. That is why he purposely played a prank on him and Gia. He always gets the last laugh even if it gets him in trouble at the end. He idly toys with his fork, sneaking looks over to his beloved who just glares at Klaus.

Hopefully she isn't to upset with him and he won't have to play prison break out of the closet. He still shutters at the thought of the last time he upset her. The worst he'd done was switch out the salt for sugar… Dinner that night was not ideal..

Klaus being the wonderful host that he is… Well mostly the fact that Kol tends to leave a trail of his belongs wherever he goes. Was presented with clean clothes. Unfortunately for Davina, she was forced to borrow something from Rebekah and Freya. As the two are dressed and ready for the day. Klaus sends them off with the baby. Just a knapsack of items that both Davina and Kol realize would not last them for the weekend. Walking hand in hand with baby Hope in Kol's arms they quickly walk over to the nearest shop to collect several items. It is there that Kol spots the waiter that was eyeing his dove.

"Hope, my little pup, do you want to be Uncle Kol's favorite gal?" The little girl still young as she is, fully understands the words that are coming out of her uncle's mouth.

"Let's play a prank on that bloke that tried to take Auntie Davi away." Kol whispers and smiles at his niece, with a flicker of his wrist he watches the waiter stumble and fall.

He lets out a bark of laughter, causing the tiny girl in his arms to squeal in delight. Ray looks up at them and sees that it's the guy with the pretty girl. Just as he's about to say something, Davina appears with a cart filled with items. Kol quickly leans down and pecks his sunshine and hands her the baby. Taking the trolley he goes off to pay with his girls beside him.

It's like they are playing house. Borrowing his niece for future practice; it's as if Klaus is trying to give them the taste of parenthood before they do anything stupid and have a baby. In a subtle way his brother is a good guy that gives his siblings some kind of happiness when he's not threatening to dagger them..

* * *

_**I know this chap wasn't long enough... But oh well. I posted two one-shots one is called 'Distant Heart' and the other is called 'Just A Dream'. The next two chaps is going to be fun. So stay tuned. ^^-JasZ**_


	15. Pieces in the air

_**Here's an Update! I hope you enjoy this Chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

_One day later,_

Kol was bored and that's just the understatement. When Kol gets bored all hell breaks loose. The product of his boredom this evening is that his lovely, little dove is baking something for the toddler that is seated in a highchair not too far from them. All of Davina's attention is on Hope at the moment. It's like she forgets he's even in the room when his niece is around.

Pouting as he watches his dove; she sweetly talks to the toddler who gurgles up at Davina. There on Davina's lovely face is the smile that is only meant for him. Getting up from the stool he leaves the island to go to their bedroom. Diving onto the bed he rolls about until he settles in. Reaching for the remote that currently rest on his nightstand, he turns on the television that he begged Davina to be placed in there.

Channel surfing only entertained him for a bit. Stopping at BBC America channel: as soon as he caught glimpses of Doctor Who; one of his favorite shows. Which he denies to others… expect Freya who whispered to him at one point that she was a whovian as well. Her favorite doctor happens to be the eleventh doctor; which gave him a fright. He confessed that his favorite was the ninth… but four was in the top five as well as Eleven, Ten and the war doctor. His favorite companion being Clara… for reason's he refuses to tell his sister.

Boredom overcomes him once again. It's then when he notices Davina's Mobile there. A giant smirk crawls on his lips as he crawls over to her side of the bed. Plucking the phone from the nightstand; he unplugs and unlocks it. Scrolling down the contacts he searches for Marcel and Klaus' numbers.

It isn't until an hour later that Davina strolls into their bedroom with Hope in her arms. The little girl seems to become attached to Davina. Not that it was a shock to anyone not even to Klaus. Kol jested that maybe it was a sign for them to start producing little Kol's. This of course caused many threats to be shouted at him.

"Kol, can you hold her. I need to get the cookies out and ready. I don't want that a repeat on the whole episode of 'I didn't get as many cookies as he did.'" Davina grumbles as she hands the little bundle to Kol, who gives her a bemused expression.

"Tell me again why we are babysitting the puppy, again?" Kol grumbles as he takes his evil brother's baby into his arms.

The little girl gives him a smile and squeals in delight. In this delight, she claps her hands and pats his cheeks. Kol just chuckles and looks at his dove who gives him a smile. Davina leans over him for a kiss. Quickly the little witch switches the destination of the receiver and gives it to the little girl.

"Ay, aren't you going to give one to Papa?" Kol questions as he grabs hold of Davina.

Scoffing at him, she lifts her hand, kisses her finger tips and taps him on his forehead. "There."

"That is not a proper kiss, Sunshine!" He calls after her, watching her bounce out of the room with a sway to her hips.

"Too bad, Mr. Mikaelson!" She retorts with a cheerful lit to her voice.

"Auntie Davi, isn't nice to Uncle Kol. Can you give me a kiss, Darling?" Kol points at his cheek where his niece quickly complies to his wish with a sloppy kiss.

Kol holds the baby in his arms, turning his attention back to the Tenth doctor meeting River Song for the first time. Hope plays with a few toys that Kol magical produced to join them. Of course, this earned him a lecture from Davina when Hope was put down for a nap.

* * *

_**I feel this would happen if little Alec came into their lives... Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chap! Next Chap will will find out what Kol did. Let me know what you guys think-JasZ**_


	16. Pieces Fall

_**Hello, again! I come bring the next chap! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as i had fun writing it.-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina has everything set for the group to come over. Freya and Rebekah informed her that the mission Bayou was done and over with. Stating that Hayley threw a fit that Klaus handed their daughter off and went to visit them. Hayley and her Husband, Jackson, were said to be joining the little pow wow. So now she's forced to pull something together.

Quickly, she starts to peel carrots and potatoes; the chicken cooking. Time seems to slips away from her as the chicken is finally somewhat cooked. Transferring it to a pan she damps the washed and peeled carrots and Potatoes along. Adding can corn to the mix and placing it in the oven. Over the years she learned the basics from watching Sophie when she would go over to visit Monique.

She fails to notice that Kol idly leaning against the door frame, looking at his sunshine cooking up a storm as she starts to pour the chicken broth into the rice to give it some kind of favoring. For someone so young she showed passion for cooking. Maybe it was the witch in her. This goes on for some time.

A knock disturbs Kol's private show, forcing him to open the door. Davina quickly wipes her hands on a dish towel; walking into the front room where she finds her lover's family and her friends. A smile quickly appears on her lips only to be greeted by odd glances. Elijah and Marcel enter the apartment after everyone exchanges awkward hellos.

Hayley quickly asks for her child, who still taking her cat nap. The queen of the wolves quickly marches to the room where her daughter lays. Rebekah follows the Hybrid into the bedroom of Davina and Kol. There they find the Mikaelson princess asleep in the middle of the large bed with pillows surrounding her.

Returning to the group who is now seated at the dining room table. Each having a plate before them, and ready to dig into the meal that Davina prepared. Kol is enjoying the meal as much as the next person; waiting for the scene to unfold. But Davina is getting tired of the looks at are thrown her way.

"Okay, so why are you all looking at me like that?" Davina finally snaps which causes the dinner table to turn to the little harvest girl.

"We were just…wondering if it was true." Freya whispers her tone laced with a disillusioned ring to it.

"What's true?" Davina asks the powerful witch, she looks up too.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Elijah attempts to sway his companions.

"So have you told my brother yet?" Klaus questions with a smile on his lips ignoring the glare from Hayley and Elijah.

"Told him what, exactly?" Davina replies with a frown on her pretty face and steals a glance at Kol who is playing the confusion and concerned boyfriend.

"What are they talking about?" Kol asks as he takes his girlfriend's hand.

"You know what, D." Marcel beams with happiness in his eyes. "I'm so happy on that news."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She retorts as everyone shifts in their seats.

"That you are attracted to the same sex." Klaus chuckles as she quickly shoots out of her chair.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Davina shouts at her boyfriend's brother.

"From you, little lamb." Rebekah replies from her seat.

"What?"

"You sent them a message stating so.." Freya comments as she nibbles on a cookie; she nabbed from the kitchen when she was helping Davina place dishes down.

"Let me see it!" She yanks Marcel's phone from his hand and reads the message.

_'I'm a lesbian. How do I tell Kol? :/' 4:01 - Davina_

She wasn't near her phone at the time. She was baking and watching Hope nibbling on a warm cookie. Besides she left it in her bedroom, charging…Then it clicks. The little harvest girl whirls around to face Kol who is smirking. "Kol!"

The Mikaelson witch quickly rushes out of the room until Davina gets him to trip on air. With ease the little witch gets him into the linen closet and makes sure to lock him in there for a while. Its little games like this that make her want to keep him locked away. Yet this brings amusement to the poor boy's siblings and the other house guests. The couple has an interesting way of showing their love for one another.

* * *

_**There you have it. this was actually based on a text messages i received from my friend. turns out her boyfriend would take her phone and would text things like that to friends. after awhile we would know it was him ruining his fun. but i decided to put it here. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think. -JasZ**_


	17. Mouth Shut pt one

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Most of her house guests have gone home, expect for Rebekah and Freya who informed the tiny witch that they'd be spending the night. They just wanted to stay and prevent the little harvest girl from killing their brother for pulling a prank. During the time they all curl up in the front room and place a movie in. They decided to watch 'Phantom of the Opera.'

"So when are you going to let the idiot out of the closet?" Rebekah idly asks as she snuggles deeper into the blanket.

"When he learns not to touch things that aren't his to touch." Davina mumbles.

"That would mean you, little lamb." Rebekah mumbles as Freya shoves popcorn into her mouth.

"Meaning?"

"That you belong to the ancestors… He's sharing your bed." Freya replies with eyes glued to the television.

"I belong to myself, thank you very much." Davina huffs as the banging from the linen closet dies down. "Maybe I should let him out..."

"But we just started the movie. He'll just babble on and on about something idiotic." Rebekah whines.

"Becky, he's our brother… Image how you'd feel being shoved into a dark, enclosed place."

"Been there, Frey; so has he. Don't call me Becky!"

As the movie continues they are enticed by the beauty of the music. Comments are bounced about Raul being a prat. Popcorn is replaced by chips that Davina often stores away when she needs something to munch on during stressful, school days. Eventually, the movie is exchanged for _Mourning Grave_. Davina complained about having to read subtitles. But she had to admit, the best movies you have to read.

* * *

_**There you have it. So, i actually did watch the movie 'Mourning Grave' it's a Korean horror film. It was pretty good. anyhoo. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed; You guys made my week so much better than it already was! ^^. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	18. Mouth Shut pt two

_**Here's part two! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol relents on causing noise. His sunshine isn't going to forgive him easily. What he doesn't understand is why she hasn't let him out yet? Last time he did something idiotic she forced him to sleep on the couch. Mumbling he pulls out his phone to see the time. Ten pm blares at him.

Slumping against the wall he glares at the door. Texting, the little witch that trapped him in the closet. Of course she would reply with a snarky remark… He rubbed off on her too much. He may need to distance himself from the little witch.

Whispering he starts chanting anything that can free him from his prison. He will get his revenge for being locked in a closet for nearly three hours. How could they, his siblings, allowed such treatment to go on! He'll make sure to stir trouble when he sees them.

There's a soft click that informs him of his success. Quickly, he slips out of the closet. If any of their friends and family waggle their filthy tongues about this. He'll have to hex them all… Tip-toeing to the front room he finds his woman with his sisters.

Groaning this catches the attention of Davina who screams at the top of her lungs. Freya and Rebekah jump in fright and grab pillows as well as other items to fling at him. Never in his life would have guessed that they would use objects to inflict pain instead of their powers….

As if speaking to soon, Kol is flung against the wall. The light quickly turns on and the girls each have something to whack him with. Freya frowns and drops the object seeing that it's her younger brother. Rebekah on the other hand slaps him with a hard cover book and quickly pinches him. Davina on flies into his arms and holds him tight.

Raising an eyebrow he eyes his sisters who quickly glance at the television. One by one they each return to the sofa and continue the movie. Kol sits in the middle of all three women. With Davina on his lap burying her face into his chest to afraid to look at the movie. Rebekah on his left, digging her long nails into his bicep and flitching each time she gets frightened. His big sister on his right clutching on to his arm and mumbling something about wanting to ensure that souls of the dead stay away from her.

It's times like this that he feels like the women in his life need him for something other than being a punching bag… sure he deserves it once and a while. But he is glad they can move pass that and pretend it never happened. Unless: they need it to blackmail the other into doing their bidding… Other than that he's happy until his big mouth gets him into trouble for teasing them all. That is how he finds himself sleeping in the guest room alone… the girls banished him from his bed and his love.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed... So the next chap...is a bit different... just a warning. anyhoo. I hope you all have a good day-JasZ**_


	19. Cry Little Sister

_**Longer Chap! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina drags her feet as she walks down the street her. She's had a rather long day. Exams seem to be kicking her rump. Homework has been piling up, no thanks to Kol who refuses to help her. To invested time in his video games. She understands that he needs to unwind. He's being dragged across town by Klaus, and being forced to punish those who oppose the Hybrid Original.

Usually, Kol picks her up from campus and they go out to have some kind of dinner. But tonight, it seems that Elijah needed to speak to him about something regarding Klaus or was it about Rebekah. So here she is seen walking the streets on her lonesome. The moonless sky gives her a shiver. Something isn't right and needs to quickly get home.

Just as she's rounding the corner nearing the quarter; she hears shuffling behind her. She'd use her powers if she knew what in the world she was up against. She doesn't need to anger one of Hayley's wolves who mightn't recognized her and are seeing to her safe return home. Or maybe one of Marcel's men that would follow her around until she was safe.

No, something just felt wrong. Just as she steps onto neutral grounds is when she's confronted by a group of men. Each eyeing her with interest. She can tell from their lack of color that they are night walkers or something else. She's never seen them so maybe they just rolled into town and don't know of the rules.

"Little things like yourself shouldn't be out in the dark." One of them comments as he circles her.

Davina has learned from Klaus that the element of surprise is the best when they assume you are weak. Out of all people Klaus tends to know when to make a move. Unlike her boyfriend who would let his temper flare. Taunting and poking fun at his supposed capturer.

"I'm a big girl. I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Really now…"

It isn't until it's too late that she realizes that the vampire has her caged in his grip. Crushing her, she refuses to cry out in pain. Using her powers that have improved thanks; to training with Freya and Kol. Making the vampire's blood boil until it combusts from the heat. Blood and flesh spatter about like rain fall would. The others look at her with contorted faces; realizing that the little girl before them is a witch.

Another quickly takes the place of the one before and grabs hold of her slender arm. Flinging her across the path into a tree. Her back slams against the trunk. Slowly her body slides down. Pain courses through her as she tries to regain control over her body. Sending a tree branch towards them, and piercing the heart of one. She quickly staggers forward as she makes the ground shake with each intake of breath. Her eyes blazing with pain and anger, she watches them start toward her once again. It's then she notices that among the five vampires are a dual of werewolves.

Sneering she lets her emotions take a hold of her. Makes the wolves lose control of their bodies and start to transform against their will. The vampires look at her with fright and quickly speed up to her. One of them gets her on her side. Another grabs hold of her arm and sends her flying towards a building. Its then that her body finally relents and starts to shut down.

She's used to much of her powers and her body is losing strength. As the vampires and now composed wolves inch close. She silently pleas to the ancestors to allow her to say goodbye to her beloved. A swoosh is heard not too far and from her line of slight she can see a familiar figure.

"What is the meaning of this!" that annoying voice of her most hated enemy demands as he approaches.

"The witch attacked us." A solo voice answers.

"This has been peaceful ground for the last few months. Once in the French quarter quarreling is prohibited. If the law is broken it's punishable by death." Klaus states as he takes in the mess that currently covers the quarter.

"Well rules are meant to be broken." The vampires and werewolves attempt to mask Davina's scent.

"Not these rules." He growls.

"Listen, here. Let us take care of the little witch and we won't tell your boss that you allowed a witch to use magic…"

"Is that so? You seem to have painted me a lackey when that is such a fabrication."

"Klaus," Davina whispers causing the Hybrid to speed forward pushing the misfit band; who now eye ball the two.

"Klaus? As in the original…" A wolf voices with a shaky tone.

"Which one was it?" Klaus growls as he turns flashing eyes towards the group. "Which one of you laid a hand on the witch?"

No one answered, this causes Klaus' temper to rise. Without hesitation, his hand dives into the chest of a Wolf. Jerking it out, he allows the stilled heart to tumble out of his hold onto the ground.

"No one dares to touch what is mine and lives!" He howls as he takes another down.

"We didn't know!"

"The witch is allies with the Crescent wolves! Friends with their Queen, when word spreads they will be out for your pack." Rage rolls off the hybrid as he bares his teeth at the creatures before him. "She's a harvest witch, in the New Orleans coven that is under leadership of Freya Mikaelson. If the name doesn't cause you to fear for your miserable lives… It should when the other Mikaelson's hear about this. Whom you may know as the original vampires. WE will haunt you down. For laying a hand on her."

"We didn't-"

"No one harms my family and if they do they will have me to answer!" Klaus shouts.

"Klaus…" Davina struggles to get up.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight…" Klaus watches as the remaining five rush off.. "ONE…" a heartbeat later. "Two…" Another beat goes. "Three…" the distance is getting greater as the heartbeats. "Five!"

Klaus has taken down three and allows two to get away. Anger clearly marring his handsome face as he speeds towards his brother's love. Taking off his coat he wraps the tiny witch and lifts her in bridal style.

"Dry your tears little sister. I will not allow them to harm you any longer. I've got you and I'll protect you." He comforts the girl in his arms as he makes his way to the compound where he knows his siblings will be located. "Next time please be cautious of wondering off during the night. You may no longer be a little girl but bigger girls have more to fear in the dark." He tightens his hold as the witch sniffs and curls deeper into his chest.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Don't make it a habit little sister. I can't always be around to protect you from the scary things that come from the dark."

Klaus will never allow anyone to harm the girl whom he came to view as a sister. They may have their disagreements and have fall outs. But he will never really harm the girl. Every fight they had, he'd never use his true strengthen. Something about the little witch cause him to change and allowed her to enter his inner circle where only his family has ever been.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! When i was writing this i was thinking Elijah... but it came out to be Klaus. He has accepted Davina into his family and that's a good and bad thing at the same time. Let me know what you think.-JasZ**_


	20. Wrath of the Mikaelson Clan

_**Here's another chap! I hope you enjoy! -JasZ**_

* * *

When Kol catches sight of his sunshine in his brother's arms he goes ballistic. Klaus takes the little witch up to a spare bedroom and allows Freya to tend to her. Klaus wants blood for what those creatures had done to the girl and he'll have their heads on a pike. If he can't protect the little witch how will he protect his own child?

"What happened?" Elijah questions as he watches his temperamental brother grab the bottle of scotch and takes a swing from it.

"We have strays coming in and causing trouble. I'm not sure how it started but from what I gathered they attacked her. She did the best she could and took out two out of nine. They outnumbered her." Klaus growls.

"Tell me, you slaughtered them!" Kol roars as his blue eyes shine with fury.

"I allowed two to flee." Klaus takes another swing of the scotch and eyes his siblings and friends.

"Why didn't you kill the son of bitches!" Marcel raves as he glares at his sire.

"The one time Nik-" Kol starts as he starts towards his brother.

"I assumed you'd like your vengeance, brother. Along with your father-in-law, you two can bond over the bodies of those who harmed our dear, little witch."

"There's something else you're not telling us."

"They will lead us to their pack and there we will get rid of those who dared lay a hand on her."

"What are we waiting for?" Kol quickly storms out with Marcel and Josh. Rebekah still new to her powers is forced to remain behind with Davina.

Elijah, Freya (who had just returned from healing Davina's wounds) is taken by the hand by none other than Klaus and drags her out. Rebekah watches as they all pile into several cars. She can see Josh and Klaus on their phones. Most likely calling in reinforcements.

Once at the first location where 'rabid' wolves are all scattered about. No woman or children around. Kol doesn't restrain himself from unleashing his anger on the first wolf he sees. He'll make them pay for what they did to his sunshine! His, little dove now has a broken wing and he'll have to make sure to break all their souls. No one seems to stop the male witch as they all take out their anger. Vampires, Witches and the Crescent wolves work as one to avenge their favorite witch. Their little sister, daughter, friend, lover that's what she's to them all.

Each will taint their hands for the little witch. As well for any other in their little dysfunctional family. Kol being blinded by rage only has his eyes forward leaving his sides exposed. He is nearly taken down by a wolf until Aiden and Josh interfere and take it down. Kol tumbles down by forces of bodies and limbs pushing and tugging. Marcel quickly goes to the witch and brings him up.

Both set their differences aside in order to settle a score. A silent alliance between the two is formed. Along with Josh and Aiden who bop their heads; when Kol thanks them by inclining his head a bit. The blood bath doesn't last but to say the least. The mismatch group all take down those who harm their family. Whether they be relative by blood or not. They are family and family they will remain until Klaus sees fit that they need to take an eternal nap.

Once they all get cleaned up and back at the compound they all go in to visit the little witch. Kol, never leaves her side hovering protectively over her like a puppy. Hope frowns at her Uncle when she tries to get into Davina's arms only to be pulled back by him. The toddler is then taken by Freya who dangles a pedant in front of her.

It's then that Klaus enters the room with a small box. Where he'd gotten the thing, no one knows. A small smile crawls on his lips as he inches toward her. Extending his hand to give her the little, blue box. Taking it, Davina eyes Klaus. Settling the box down she waves him down. He humors the girl and does what she asks.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Klaus stiffens. Only to realize that the little witch was hugging him. He returns it; only to hear comments from the peanut gallery. Pulling away awkwardly, he quickly goes to stand beside Cami who was informed of Davina's little misadventure by Marcel.

Kol nudges his dove's fingers and laces his into them. He wants to lay down and have her curl into him. He'll embrace her like a second skin and no one will hurt her ever again. Taken the sight of those who have their backs and they will have theirs. A family so dysfunctional that even the loons would stay away. But each brings something to the table that makes their little dynasty a hell of a lot stronger than that of blood relation.

"This doesn't mean I like you, little witch." Klaus grumbles as he turns on his heel and walks out the room like the diva he is.

"He had to ruin this beautiful family moment didn't he?" Hayley huffs as she takes her bundle into her arms.

"It's Niklaus, we can't expect him to be civil." Elijah idly replies as he offers Davina a glass of orange juice.

Kol knows that his brother has hidden his little affection for the harvest girl of fire. He views her as a younger sister. And for protecting her… he'll repay him by protecting Hope when she starts to date… His family has come a long way. He meets Marcel's gaze and cocks an eyebrow. Only for him to shake his head and walk out with Gia at his side. Father figures always wanting to outwit the partner of their children…

* * *

_**The past few days I've been having trouble with my laptop... still nothing but i found a way to update a little late better then never. I hope you enjoyed! So the mystery of Davina's drunken experience is coming up. until then thank you to all those who read and reviewed! ^^. -JasZ**_


	21. Misunderstandings

_**Okay here's another chap! I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Its several days after the little mishap. The family has made a system for who would pick up Davina when Kol couldn't because Klaus is a jerk. Today was Freya and Rebekah's turn; they appear in Rebekah's cherry red mustang. In the car along with the Mikaelson sisters is Hayley who flashes a wolfish smile. Everyone on Campus eyes the three beautiful women. Davina quickly shuffles over to the car and Jumps into the back when Hayley pulls her seat forward.

Rebekah hits the gas pedal and cuts off cars in a hurry. Davina gets a bit dizzy with the sharp turns. It's when they make a sudden stop and Davina nearly gets to friendly with the seat in front of her. Freya being quick and use to Rebekah's driving placed a protection spell around the passengers.

Davina is forced out of the car by Hayley and dragged up to her apartment. Where they find Kol slouched on the Couch topless in his boxers. His eyes widen in surprise until he just shrugs and goes back to playing his game. It's become a habit of his to go around the apartment only in his boxers. Everyone in the Mikaelson clan seems to have waved it off as someone only the younger brother would do. Davina repeatedly told him to put on sweats or pants.

He would of course retort saying pants are his undies. Trousers are the proper term. This just makes her shake her head and walk out. But it was a slight she enjoyed when they pretend to be a normal couple.

When Davina is shoved into her bedroom she notices Rebekah and Hayley tarring apart her closet. Turning to face Freya, the sanest one in the Mikaelson family, who just shrugs and smiles. She walks out of the room.

Davina can hear her talking to Kol and then cabinets are being pulled open and pushed closed. Freya reappears with the cookie jar and a large glass of milk. Lately, she's been craving sweets. Of course Klaus made a comment about her weight during a forced family dinner. This caused the oldest sibling to burst into tears.

Kol gave his brother a major headache that made the hybrid to cry out in pain. Elijah just gave him a lecture on how he's not to say such things to a lady. Rebekah flung a dinner roll at him. Davina held on to Freya. Since then Klaus isn't allowed to say bad things to her unless he wants to be punished again.

"What's going on?" Davina finally asks as Freya hops onto her bed and makes herself comfortable.

"We are going to have girls' night out!" Rebekah gleefully shrieks as she turns to her sister and friend.

It's a known fact that Rebekah and Hayley are best friends while Freya and Davina are. But this doesn't stop them from being each other's life support. Freya drops a cookie onto the comforter. Her eyes dancing with delight.

"A party?"

"Clubbing, my dear sister. We need time away from the boys."

"Don't you mean men?"

"Nope Boys." Rebekah beams as she tosses a dress out of the closet. "Davi, you need clubbing clothes."

"I don't go out much." Davina replies as she takes a cookie from the jar.

"Kol has to stop oppressing you!" She screams loud enough for Kol to hear her.

"I'm not oppressing anyone, you slag!" Kol screams from the front room.

"Watch your mouth, Fox boy!"

"Strumpet!"

"Kol, stop yelling at your sister and help me kill the zombies!" Josh's voice can be heard from the speakers.

"You are such a prude, Davi. No sexy clothes. Next thing you're going to tell me that you and Kol haven't shagged." Rebekah scoffs.

"We haven't." Davina confesses as she takes a drink from Freya's cup. They girls tend to share almost everything. Kol was the one that got Davina to do it; it became a habit that goes unnoticed by the three.

"You're telling me that you're still a virgin." Hayley howls in shock. "How is that possible?"

"People don't need to have sex in order to show they love one another. Besides when do we have the privacy? You lot tend to barge in here like you own the place?" Davina replies.

"I knew it!" Rebekah mumbles as she starts out of the room. "Kol are you gay? It's okay if you are… We will still love you."

"What in the bloody hell are you going on about, Bex?" Kol hisses as he eyes his sister.

"Davina told me about you not wanting to shag her."

"I'm not gay, Rebekah. And if Davina and I have yet to make love, it's because the timing isn't right. Now re-frame from telling this stories or I'll let it slip of the time I caught you-"

Freya just shakes her head when she hears Rebekah scream to cover up what Kol was saying. He in turn threw her over his shoulder and placed her in the linen closet. Something he learned from his little witch. He turns to eye the others and smiles.

"Why don't we order in today?" Kol smiles that crooked smile and goes back to his game.

"So, when are we going to have girls' night?" Freya questions as she nibbles on a chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

_**There you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed! Anyone else ready for tonight's episode? Anyhoo let me know what you think-JasZ**_


	22. KISS

_**Yay, Longer Chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol can hear Davina order something from a local restaurant what it is he has no idea. Not that he really cares. Reclaiming his seat, he returns to aiding Josh destroy Zombies in _Resident Evil 5_. Sure the game has been out for a while but it was one of Kol's favorites. It was the first thing he played when he was un-daggered before he was murdered by the stupid baby vampire and her idiot hunter brother.

He unleashes his anger out on the Zombies… Because Davina told him, if he hurts anyone who isn't a threat to the family, then don't expect her to welcome him back with open arms. That is a punishment a far worse than being killed. That and he'd be forced to listen to Elijah babble about something about his loneliness.

So here he is playing nice with Davina's best male friend, Josh or Joshua, not that he's being forced. He actually gets along with him. It's just in public where Klaus has eyes and ears; they play it safe and are at each other's throats. Sometimes they do really get on each other's nerves…

"So what are you guys doing today?" It's Thursday night meaning that Davina wouldn't have class until Tuesday. And they usually are free…if Klaus doesn't barge in.

"I was going to stay in, I believe my sisters, dove and the Bayou queen are going out for girls' night."

"So…"

"Yes, you and your wolf beau may come over. But be warned I will not change out of the attire I'm currently in just because yourself self-conscious."

"I doubt you'd even care if I felt that way." Josh retorts as he scoffs.

"Whatever, Davina just ordered something. They might eat before they go out. So you can leech off what we ordered or get something on the way to share." Kol mumbles as he slashes crates open.

"Aiden and I will be there in ten."

"Make sure to take a doggy bag, don't know if he'll have to-"

"Kol!" Davina shouts from their bedroom, his sisters giggling and the wolf smirking.

"Blasted women…"

Twenty minutes later,

Aiden and Josh appear looking at Rebekah in shock as she sports a peach colored-romper, with black ankle boots. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She twirls as she sees that Josh and Aiden approve. Freya in a cute floral dress that clings to her form. Kol of course tells his sister to back into that room and change. He's use to Rebekah being a strumpet but not Freya. Hayley comes out and he doesn't even glance at her.

"Davina, come on!" Rebekah shouts for the smallest and youngest in the group.

"Don't get mad, Kol." Freya whispers softly only for Aiden and Josh to hear.

Davina walks out of the bedroom with a blue tiered skirt that reaches the mid of her thigh. A black crop tank that exposes her belly; a knitted cardigan over her shoulders. The knee high Swede boots that give her a boost just gives her a dangerous look. Her pretty face lightly caked with makeup and hair loose and feathered about her. While Freya still has that sweet innocent look to her, he knows his sister can just blink and bam any guy is on the ground cupping his family jewels.

But his sunshine isn't going out dressed like that. No way in hell is he allowing that! Quickly he stands up from his seat and walks over to his little dove. His steps measured and secure. Once in front of her; he places a hand on her shoulder. Without a second thought or glance, he quickly tosses her over his shoulder.

This causes everyone to gasp and yell at him to put her down. Using his powers keeps them at bay. As he takes them to their bedroom; he slams the door shut with his foot. Locking it and making sure his sisters and their friends can't get in. He tosses Davina onto their bed. He watches her bounce on the bed.

"What the hell Kol!" She shouts as her blue eyes, meet his darkened blue ones.

"You are not going out dressed like that!" He growls, something deep inside him refuses to allow any other to look at her dressed like that.

"You should talk! I want to go out and have fun."

"You can have fun, just not dressed like that! Was it Rebekah that forced you into this? I swear I'll wring her neck!"

"I'm the one that wanted to dress like this! Don't try to control me!" She retorts trying to get off the bed. Only to be pinned by Kol.

"I don't like it."

"I don't care what you like!"

"Damn it, Davina. Don't you understand?"

"Understand that your idiot, yes, yes I do. Now let me go."

"I don't care if you were the damn skirt. Just put something that'll cover your upper body. Please." Davina takes in what her boyfriend is telling her. Well more like begging her.

"You're jealous!" She gasps in surprise.

"I'm not!"

"You are… Kol, you don't have to be protective of me. I'll be with the girls. Cami, is going to be there, too."

"I don't like sharing what is mine. Especially, if I'm not there to view it to my own sinister pleasure."

Davina pulls him down and kisses him. Her heart swells, knowing that he really cares. Not only does he give her time to adjust to their relationship, he doesn't pressure her into having sex. Her pretty boy is such an idiot sometimes.

"I promise, if any guy hits on me. I'll splash my drink in their face and kick them in their family jewels." Davina gasps as his lips latch on to her neck. "None of that, hon. you know how I feel about marks."

"You really have to ruin my fun." Kol groans as he pulls away and helps his little witch up.

"It's inappropriate for a girl or man to have hickeys. It isn't classy."

"Who says I'm classy? Have you met my sister, Rebekah?"

"You just insulted yourself." She giggles.

"Go have your fun, love. Call me if any wanker takes it too far. I don't care if they are human or supernatural. You call me and I'll fly down there and make them regret upsetting you." He leans down for another kiss.

"Mhm," she gets on the tips of her toes to meet him. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he deepens the kiss. They fight for dominance; like always it's him who wins. "Put some pants on." She whispers when she pulls away and pats his whiskered cheek.

She bounces out the door with a sway to her hips at makes him regret on letting her go dressed like a tart. But, she'll return to him. He may have placed a tiny little enchantment on her to return to him at the end of the night. No matter what, everyone thinks, he fears that his little ball of sunshine will bounce out of his life when she finds someone better than him.

"Kiss." Josh mumbles from the other room when Kol returns with sweats on. The girls had left as soon as Davina slipped out of the bedroom. Not wanting a repeat of what just happened.

"What?" Kol replies as he blinks a few times.

"Davina said Kiss… It's something she learned in her Marriage and Family class."

"She taking a class called Marriage and Family?" Kol replies with a frown..How does he not know what classes his girlfriend is taking? "Okay, what about this kiss?"

"It stands for: keep it simple stupid." Josh eyes the witch as his confused expression changes. "Kiss"

"She played you, man." Aiden mumbles while take a sip of his beer.

"That little minx!"

This causes the couple to laugh at their somewhat friend…. Little things like this have been deemed normal in their lives. They don't even bat an eye on it anymore. Just going along with the swing of things that make them smile until a crash is heard. Then you know things just hit the fan.

* * *

_**So i took a Marriage and class. I love it. So next chap we will see the things the girls get into... and find out about that one drunk night that everyone mentions... I hope you enjoyed. ^^-JasZ**_


	23. Girl's Night Out

_**Here's the chap, that will lead us to Davina's other drunk night. I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

The girls take Rebekah's car over to Cami's who greets them ready for the night. Times have been calm and peaceful for the last few months and they want to take advantage of it. As they ditch the car to go bar hoping until they make it to a club that feels friendly enough for them all to be in. Hayley and Rebekah quickly rush off to the bar while the other three go looking for a booth.

When they find one, the two girls return with bottles of liquor and shot glasses. Davina didn't really want to drink. Not after the last time she embarrassed herself to the point that she can no longer face some of her friends without blushing. It doesn't help that Klaus recorded it and sent it out to each and every one of them in their circle...

"Nik, won't get his hands on a recording this time. I promise." Rebekah whispers to the brunette that shies away from the shot glass before her.

"Do we have to drink?" Davina whispers, maybe she should call Kol and tell him to pick her up.

"Yes, it's the best part in girl's night!" Hayley encourages the younger girl.

"Why isn't Gia here?"

"I don't like her; now take a shot for me, little lamb." Rebekah coos over to her future sister in law. Freya and herself have been planning the wedding since they heard Kol and Davina were moving in together. They will stop at nothing until they see the two married and preparing to bring home a baby.

"I just want to dance." Davina confesses as she eyes the shot glass that is shoved into her hand.

"We will dance but first take a shot." Hayley forces the girl's hand up to her mouth. "At a girl." She beams as the little witch tips the glass over.

Cami just watches as the group of supernatural beings take a shot. This was going to be a long night… Rebekah and Hayley stop using the glass and start to drink from the bottle. Davina and Freya had gone off to go dancing. Cami stares in horror as Rebekah gets on their table and starts shouting.

Why didn't she just stay home? Davina tipsy after several shots of mixed liquor turns to see Rebekah being pulled down from the table by Hayley and Cami. Freya just giggles as she twirls around to the beat of the music. It isn't until half past two am that they leave the club. Hayley struggles pulling in Rebekah in place as she tries to run off with a guy. Freya just curls next to Davina as they walk in-between Hayley and Cami.

"Maybe we should call Kol?" Cami suggests as she pulls the two girls close as a herd of men pass by.

"And tell him what? 'Hey pretty boy, your sister, Bekah and I decided to get your girlfriend drunk again…' He's not going to be happy." Hayley retorts with venom.

"Do you have a better idea?" Cami retorts as her green eyes flash with concern. "Didn't think so."

Hayley pulls Freya to her separating her from Davina who cries out. Rebekah quickly stops her escape plan and stares at her friends. Knowing that someone is going to be called she starts singing at the top of her lungs. Rebekah refuses to stop until she's told who they were calling. When they mentioned Kol she just stands silently until she unleashes into fit of giggles.

"Kol, Hey it's Cami. So good news, girls night out was fun… bad news your sisters and Davina are drunk…"

"Where are you?" He sounds concerned; things can be heard being knocked about.

"At the quarter; on Bourbon Street."

"I'll be there in a few." He hangs up not even ten minutes from hanging up the young male appears with red cheeks as eyes bounce around the group.

He quickly takes Davina into his arms and leads her home. Until he's stopped by Hayley and Cami who call after him. The two women looked annoyed as they point at his sisters who have attached themselves to them. Kol just shrugs and starts back home.

"We can't take them home. Your brother will let them drown in their own vomit!" Hayley cries as she shoves Rebekah away from her face. "We can't take them to Marcel's because well Bekah here doesn't want to. So Elijah and Marcel are out of the question."

"Not my problem.." Kol calls as he takes his coat off and puts it on his sunshine.

"I'm not asking you to take your sisters in Kol."

At the end, the group makes it to Kol and Davina's building. Hayley and Cami depart quickly leaving him to fend for himself. Taking the three up to their floor; closing his eyes he wishes he was somewhere else… Why did he even answer the phone?

* * *

_**There you have it. I'll be updating Friday with the next chap. How do you think Kol will handle his sisters and girlfriend? I hope you enjoyed!-JasZ**_


	24. Foxed

_**So here are the results! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina holds onto him, as he aides her up the stairs. She would stumble over her limbs causing her to start to reach for the next step to make sure it was still there. Kol hates the fact that his sisters decided to get his little dove drunk again. Not only does he have to deal with her but the culprits. Unfortunately for him; Josh and Aiden left about thirty minutes before he got a phone call from Cami. Hayley and Cami dropped the girls off stating that Klaus would let them drown in their own fluids. Just as the reach their floor, Davina pulls him down and kisses him. Rebekah and Freya bump into them while in fit of giggles.

Once in and the door is closed firmly. Rebekah turns on the stereo and starts dancing to whatever was playing. Freya sobering a bit, just sits on the sofa before she goes off to the guest bedroom. Stating that she has something to do; Rebekah soon follows her sister.

Kol is left alone in the living room with Davina on his lap singing 'My Heart Will Go On'. She has his head buried into her chest. When he would turn it off she'd start crying and pulling away from him. She'd lay on the floor covering her face. He'd rather have her singing then crying. So he'd turn it on just to have her start singing cheerfully. How can she make such a song cheerful who knows? But there she is sitting up on the floor singing. Kol really wants to wring Rebekah and Hayley's neck for doing this. This isn't as bad as last time…

_Flashback:_

_She was drinking like tomorrow asking for double shots of vodka and chugging it. Klaus even ordered her several drinks with Extra Tequila in them. It wasn't until Kol realized that his siblings minus Elijah and Freya (who was a victim of Klaus and Rebekah was long gone and passed out on the arm chair) were the ones that would do such a thing. He had gone off to use the restroom and get himself a slice of cake. Ten minutes gone and all the trouble he missed._

_He tried feeding Davina bread and give her water… but the little witch would knock his hand way. Klaus recorded it all. Her dancing about: with Kol chasing after her ready to catch her. Davina crying: by the bathroom when Freya was rushed in there wanting to get rid of all the contents that were in her stomach.. Or when Kol started screaming at Klaus and Rebekah, she tried to shush him up by feeling him up._

_He just decided to take her home and hope for the best. The walk home wasn't bad she just lean up against him. Singing softly as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt. Just as they were about to enter their building is when she pulls away from him and empties her upset stomach. Kol curses under his breath. With a wave of his hand he quickly washes it away with magic. What he didn't know was that Klaus had followed them all the way home and filmed Davina's little mishap._

_Flashback ends:_

Returning from his little flashback, Kol sees that Davina is trying to pull off her Boots. Releasing a sigh, he goes to her and unzips the boots and pulls them off. He can hear a giggle escape from her lips. She tugs on his hands trying to get his attention. Looking at her, he can see the confused expression in her eyes.

"Don't be sad." She pats his cheek. "You know, I love you."

"Sunshine, you are foxed. Come along, time for bed after we get some water into you."

"I don't want any water. You remind me so much of my boyfriend…what's his name?" She blinks until she smiles. "Kol! Yes, his name is Kol."

"Love, I'm not sure if I should be concerned that you forgot my name or that you are talking to me about me."

"My tummy hurts." She mumbles as she pats her exposed belly.

"Up you go." He helps her up and wraps an arm around her slender waist. He makes his way to their bedroom with her attached to his side.

She'd stumble and giggle until they reached the threshold of their bedroom. She stops and pulls away. Looking up at him with innocent, sad eyes she pouts. Tears streaming down her round cheeks.

"Don't tell, Kol." She whispers pleadingly.

"Love, i-"

"Don't tell Kol. He'll be upset. I don't want him upset." She slurs as she holds on to his hand.

"I won't tell him." Kol informs his beloved as he tries to get her into the bedroom.

"Promise?"

"I promise, now let's get you into your pjs."

"I want to wear one of Kol's shirts!" She huffs as she staggers into the room towards the dresser. Kol follows and hands her one. "Turn around."

"Davi, I'm a grown man."

"Turn around!" The little witch demands causing the male to turn around and wait until she tells him it's okay to face her. "All done." Buttons were misplaced; but seeing her in a shirt that fits her as a dress just makes him smile. Too bad she's too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow.

Kol quickly gets her into bed and tucks her in. He places the rubbish bin beside her and kisses her forehead. Informing her that he's going to get a pitcher of water and to check on his sisters. Just as he's to walk out of the room, a thump is heard. Quickly turning around he sees that she knocked the bin over.

"Don't leave me." She pouts; this gets him at her side instantly.

"I'll be right back, love. Promise." He mumbles as he picks the bin up.

"But-"

"I'm just going to get water."

With that he dashes out of the room, while she whines loudly and pushes the bin back down. Making a quick stop at the guest room where the door is wide open and his sisters are huddled together. Rebekah is bawling her eyes about Marcel choosing the other girl over her. Freya attempting to sooth her sister and telling her that she can hex him if she wanted.

Kol quickly makes his way to the kitchenette and gets several glasses and two pitchers of water. Making his way back to the room where he finds his sisters crying into each other arms mumbling about the wedding being beautiful. That they only need the couple to get engaged. Placing: aspirin, pitcher of water and two glasses down; he dashes out of the room.

Once in the safely of his room, he finds Davina curled up and hugging his pillow close to her chest. Tears swimming down as he sets the tray down. Pulling her close to him; he whispers sweet nothings into her ear. She stops crying and looks up at him. Just as they are about to share a kiss; her eyes widen and quickly leans over the bin. He sits there pulling back her hair as she once again empties her stomach.

Times like this he wishes he said no to her going out with that band of girls he calls sisters and friends. He's really going to have to talk to all five of them. When did he become the mature one in his family? He'll never know. But little changes like this always makes his eldest brother proud.

* * *

_**So this is based on true events... the dancing...someone running behind her and trying to feed her bread and water... the stairs the convo and the singing and burying his head into her chest; someone recording her... the rubbish bin being knocked over for attention... were inspired by my dear sister (who is about 'Danielle's height (5'3) only a few inches shorter (my sister stands at 4'11)...who will kill me for this but anyhho... I hope you enjoyed this. Next chap will have the morning after and what Kol has to deal with in the morning... PS: I posted One-shot called 'Breathtaking' involving 'behind the scene' on Kolvina and Jaiden's double date from chap 9. Let me know what you guys think and let me know what you guys want to see later on in chaps. XoXo-JasZ**_


	25. Morning After

_**Here's the next Chap! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

The next morning,

Kol sits at the island nursing a large mug of coffee. He didn't get a wink of sleep, thanks to the three girls in his home crying or vomiting; hell they even did both at the same time. When everything finally died down it was nearly six in the morning. He was worried that one of them would turn in their sleep and drown in their own sickness. What he feared was the outcome if that did happen. His brothers would have skinned him alive.

So here he is at ten in the morning waiting for one of them to wake up or one of his older brothers to appear and take the disasters they call sisters away. He really just wants to go to bed and sleep. Bags can clearly be seen under his eyes. The girls owe him big time when they wake up. His t-shirt crumbled and stained with tears.

Blinking a few times until he heard a knock at the door; pulling him away from the horrors he witnessed last night. Quickly, he slides out of his seat and walks over to the door. Pulling it open he finds Elijah there his deadpan expression firmly on his face. He can see that his brother judging him.

"It's nearly noon and you're a mess." Elijah greets as he walks in when Kol allows him to enter.

"I'm sorry my appearance insults your delicate sensibilities brother. But I was busy last night." Kol growls as he shuts the door and goes back to his place at the island.

"Have you seen Rebekah or Freya?" Elijah quickly questions as he goes over to the coffee pot.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too brother. You know we don't bond as much. But with that stick up your ass…"

"Kol, they haven't been seen since last night."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, brother. They're here. Sleeping like logs." Kol grumbles as he takes a swing of his coffee. "Now that you're here. Be a darling and watch over them. I'm going to go take a nap."

"Why-"

"They kept me up all night, 'Lijah. There's so much I can take seeing my sisters puking and getting handies." Kol retorts as a yawn escapes. "It's not easy taking care of three women who are bi-polar as if you were flipping a light switch."

"Kol, if you didn't want this to reoccur why did you let them drink?"

"I wasn't around them. Way to point the finger at me, brother. I see the way you view me. Blame the bayou Queen and her partner in crime who happens to be our little sister." Kol grumbles when he hears shuffling.

Both males turn to see Rebekah stumbling in clutching her head in hand. Her hair tangled and outfit wrinkled. She glares at them as she bumps into a wall and starts to reach for Elijah's mug. Kol swats at her hand and shakes his finger at her.

"That is rude, Bex. Get your own." Kol hisses as shoves a piece of bread into his mouth.

"I have a splitting headache; can't you just let me take Elijah's."

"No, now you decided to be a big girl and drink. Now suffer and get your own things."

"You wouldn't be saying that to Davina." Rebekah huffs.

"I have a strange feeling that you are the reason she's in the state that she's in." Elijah interrupts his younger siblings who will begin to claw and scratch each other.

"The girl is being oppressed by this twit." The youngest sibling points her finger at her brother.

"I'm not oppressing anyone, you tart. Don't call me a twit." Kol retorts ignoring the fact that Freya walk into the room with a wry smile on her face. Or the fact that he's oppressing the owner of the body he currently inhabits.

"I can call you anything I want." Rebekah blows raspberries at him.

"I'll cut out your tongue if you keep doing that."

"Enough, the both of you." Elijah releases a sigh. "For once in your lives can't you act your own age?"

"No," Both the younger siblings retort.

This goes on for a while; Elijah just gives in as he prepares lunch in the home of his youngest brother. Seeing that his host seems to be in a rotten mood and the other is recovering from a night his sister forced upon her. How the little witch deals with them all is by far a miracle.

* * *

_**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm hopping on having the same routine hopefully. it's getting a little hard balancing two jobs, school and catching up on sleep, all the while writing and updating. but what keeps me going is you guys and of course, Kolvina! I hope to hear from you guys. -JasZ**_


	26. Playing Favorites

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina wakes up to the smell of eggs being cooked. Quickly she takes hold of her phone and notices that its eleven thirty. Pulling the blanket off she notices that's she's in one of Kol's button downs. Frowning she licks her dry lips and goes off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. In her fluffy slippers she does all her usual routine. Instead of changing she keeps on Kol's button down and walks to the kitchenette where three of his four siblings idly stand around. Kol is there glaring at Rebekah who is doing the same.

"What going on?" Davina yawns as she shuffles by the coffee pot.

"Good Morning," Elijah greets the tiny witch who returns his greeting.

"Did you guys finally shag?" Rebekah mumbles as she pops some toast into her mouth. "You would take advantage of her in the-"

"I would never, Rebekah. I'm not you. Besides I'd like for her to remember a night with me."

"What do you mean like me?" The sobering girl growls.

"You know what I mean." He retorts then turns his attention to his little love. "Love, why are you standing there? Come here." He pats his lap.

"Kol, I swear-"

"Enough, I have a pounding headache from the lot of you yelling back and forth." Freya hisses as she pushes Rebekah and turns to Davina. Who seems to now be seated on Kol's lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

"How did we even get home last night?" Davina whispers into the nook of Kol's neck.

"I received a phone call from the Doc. Informing me that you lot were foxed out of your minds. I'm not going to lie, I was going to leave Rebekah and Freya behind seeing that you were my main concern. But Hayley and Cami convinced me to bring you three back. It was a nightmare getting all three of you up here. Not to mention the things that went on after getting you in here."

"Please tell me no one recorded it." Davina squeaks.

"No love, no one recorded you. I was all by my lonesome taking care of my favorite girl." He replies until someone clucks a piece of toast at him. "I mean my favorite girls."

"Have you slept at all?" Freya cuts their little cute scene.

"NO, I was concerned that one of you would roll onto your back and drown in your own sickness."

"You are the best baby brother." Freya bounces over to him and hugs him.

It's a known fact that Freya flavors Kol more than Klaus and Elijah. Maybe it's because he's a witch or that he was the first one she came in contact about a hundred years ago. But she babys him and allows him to do what he wishes. If Klaus or Elijah started to yell at him within her hearing range; she'd come and punish them. Maybe that's the reason why he looks out for her with the same amount of dedication?

After their late breakfast the Mikaelson Siblings depart; leaving the couple to be alone. Kol wraps his arms around his humming bird and lifts her. Steady he takes them to their bedroom. Carefully, he lays her down and crawls beside her. Pulling her to his chest he kisses her temple, using his powers he makes the blanket cover them. Davina just lies beside him and smiles. Caressing his arm that embraces her.

She's so lucky to have a caring boyfriend like him in her life. Even if he tends to annoy everyone around him. It's his way of showing that he cares about those in his life. But with her; he shows everyone that he really cares. She hopes their happiness lasts.

* * *

_**There you have it! Also i want to say thanks for all the love i'm getting from you guys! ^^ makes my crazy days so much better. I just posted a one-shot called 'Thirty Minutes'. Also...I didn't realize it but most of my one-shots are connected to this story, eg: Sleep, Breathtaking, I'm Your Man, Mother-In-Law and others i can't remember... I'm nearly at a hundred stories so they tend to mash together now... Before i forget! 'Hello Baby' will be coming out soon! What do you guys think is going to happen in the season Finale? I'm to scared to find out or get my hopes up. -JasZ**_


	27. The Gathering

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

One Week later,

Everyone was out for a family picnic at the Bayou; well everyone was forced thanks to Klaus. Who threatened to drag them out of their homes by their teeth? It's a lazy Saturday and they all lounge around on blankets. Hope seems to be the center of attention, who finally said her first word. They are now trying to get her to walk.

Kol had a 'brilliant' idea of pushing Rebekah into the lake. His sister grabbed on to him and drags him along. The entire family just ignored the two like they ways do. Davina just goes back to reading her book 'Redemption.' By Samantha Charles. Josh just lays down soaking up the sun beside her. Jackson at the grill with Klaus behind him, telling him that he's doing it wrong.

The supernatural world is giving them a grace period and they are enjoying it as much as they can. Marcel and Gia are off at the table setting up bowls of snacks as Hayley tries to get Hope to go up on her two feet. Cami and Freya hovering close to the toddler. Elijah being the father figure is lecturing Kol and Rebekah for their antics.

Aiden arrives with coolers of drinks; he lost in scrabble last night's game forcing him to be the one to buy all the booze. The tournament last night went on for hours thanks to six beings that lived longer then dirt. So when Aiden was the third to lose and picked the strip of punishment of being the booze for the next outing. Hayley and Jackson being a married couple picked the main course meal. And Klaus had handpicked everything meaning it's all the expensive stuff. That burned a hole into Jackson's pocket.

Freya, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Kol were dubbed unbeatable so they were saved from anything. Davina being Kol's main squeeze was granted leeway. Cami was told not to spend anything, because Klaus said so. Marcel lost at the last round against Elijah who he was forced to provide all the snacks.

The food has a long way to be cooked and everyone was doing their own thing still. It's when Freya sits beside Davina that she puts down her book and smiles at her favorite Mikaelson who isn't her boyfriend. Kol had made a comment that if he wasn't there with them at all times people would get the wrong idea. That and he was getting jealous of the fact that his sunshine was spending a lot of time with his sister.

"What are you reading?" Freya takes the book and reads the back. "Interesting." She whispers.

"It is, and sad at the same time." Davina mumbles pulling her loose hair into a side pony tail.

"Can I borrow it when you're done?" Freya questions as she lays her head on Josh's stomach.

"Mhm, of course you can."

"Can I get some help?" Rebekah cries as she attempts to get out of the water but Kol pulls her back.

"Kol let her go this insist!" Elijah calls out to his little brother as he marches up to them.

"But mum!" Kol taunts while letting Rebekah go pretending to have a fit…maybe he isn't pretending you never know with Kol anymore.

Time pasts and Klaus is still hovering over Jackson, telling the poor Hybrid that he's doing it wrong. Elijah soon takes over for the poor Hybrid, leaving Kol to terrorize his sister. Klaus stiffly grounds his teeth as he watches the Hybrid puppy take his daughter. Klaus grumbles about letting forest animals feast on his carcass. Davina just goes back to reading her book. It's then she hears her name being called.

"Come in for a dip, love, the water is marvelous." Kol calls out as she turns a page in the book.

"I'm not getting into the water, Kol." Davina shouts at her boyfriend who is doing laps.

"Why are you being a negative Nancy love? Thought that was Nik's job."

Klaus glares at his brother; this earns a smirk from Kol. Rebekah somehow manages to reenter the water; willingly. Klaus is about to drag his brother out and tie him to a tree when Elijah calls out stating that the food was done cooking. To say the least, the Hybrids and Josh are there within seconds. Davina sets her book into her bag and gets up with the help of Cami and Freya. The three didn't want to get up but when food is being called you better get it well it's hot.

Kol quickly gets out of the water and tiptoes over to Davina. He quickly wraps his arms around his girl, rubbing himself onto her. Getting her back all wet, while she protests and giggles. He plants a kiss on her temple as he swats her rump and goes over to the grill to take whatever Klaus deemed his.

Kol and Davina sit beside one another seeing that he'd elbow Rebekah if she was beside him or vice versa. Freya sits at his other side. Josh and Aiden across them, Kol slightly tap Davina on her ankle to catch her attention and motion to Klaus who glares daggers at Jackson who holds his daughter. Davina shakes her head. She knows when to leave things alone. But it seems that her boyfriend has a death wish.

"Want to play a good old game of football after this?" Kol asks his brother, the hybrid, and turns to eye everyone else. Knowing that soccer or football will get their attention.

"football?" Freya questions as she bounces in her seat. "I want to play."

"Frey, if you value your life, I wouldn't join." Cami whispers remembering the time they all decided to play and the brothers were ready to kill.

"What's so bad about it?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

_**There you have it! So who's scared as i'am for tonight's final episode? I don't whether to watch it or not out of the fear of Kol not coming back... *sigh* anyhoo, i just wanted to let you guys know that i've started a mini series of one-shot stories involving weddings inculde the wedding stories of Kolvina, Kolvina's baby, and soon to be added Rebel when i have enough time to finish reading it this week. If you'd like to read it it's on my page. I hope you enjoyed this chap.-Jasz**_


	28. After Lunch Mischief

_**Here's the Next Chap, I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

After lunch,

Davina sits at the side lines, she refused to join. Seeing that Klaus was a sore loser and Kol just the same; she doesn't want to be in the middle of it. Elijah got stuck being referee while Cami plays score keeper. Making Davina watch over the baby girl, named Hope.

The teams are Kol, Josh, Aiden, Jackson, Hayley and Freya. The other is Klaus, Marcel, Gia and Rebekah; the only reason that Kol's team has more members is that Klaus wanted it to be worthwhile; that and that his team can wipe the floor with them.

The game would end up with most of them yelling at one another and punches being thrown. Kol literally made Marcel trip and forced dirt into his mouth. Gia wanting revenge went after him only to be stopped by Freya. The entire game was the group kicking and hitting each other. Elijah had to put a stop to it until he was whacked with a tree branch that Rebekah accidently made appear.

"Oy, that's cheating!" Kol's accent is more pronounced as he glares at his eldest brother who shoved him away from Klaus.

"How is it cheating? 'Lijah just wants to help me." Klaus smirks.

"I am not helping anyone. You have been up to no good Kol since we got here. I want you to sit out. Niklaus, you too. Going after Jackson-"

"I was doing it for you, brother." Klaus protests as he tries to hid his own anger.

"I call bullshit!" Kol chuckles as he lets himself fall down beside Davina.

"No one asked you, Kol!"

"I just like to have a voice in my family."

"Your voice is the least of your problems."

"Enough!" Freya cries as she marches up to Klaus. "What did I tell you about yelling at Kol? Nik, you've been acting a bit odd. Maybe it's the sun. Go by the shade. I'll let you know when you can comeback."

"Who are you to tell me what to-"

Freya narrows her eyes; this causes her brother to stop speaking thanks to Freya using an invisible force to squeeze his windpipe. It appears that big sister is rater upset; this causes Kol to smile with glee as he pulls out his phone to record it. This is a chance of a life time. He needs it as a memory.

"I'm your older sister. You will listen to what I have to say and do as tell you. Now be a good boy and go." Freya releases her hold on him and goes back to Josh and Aiden's spot.

"This is the best family gathering I've been too!" Kol chuckles as he pockets his phone and pulls Davina closer to him.

"You know he'll just take your phone later, right?" Cami questions the youngest male Mikaelson.

"I thought a head of time on that." Kol smirks as he nuzzles Davina's cheek.

The game goes on and just ends up being for nothing seeing that they were equal in power. They all were seated by a bonfire roasting marshmallows. Hope had fallen asleep and is currently in Klaus' arms. Kol was preparing his smore when he sees Marcel about to pull his marshmallow out. Suddenly, it falls from the pike and slips into the fire. This causes the young man to laugh and earn a glare.

"You did this!"

"No, I didn't. If I did I would have made the metal pike's temperature raise and burn you." Kol smirks while going in for a bite of his s'more.

Just then they hear Josh curse and pout at his s'more that had fallen to the ground. They all turn to Kol who rolls his eyes and takes a bite from his treat. Just when he's going to take a bite it's taken from his grip and is thrown into the fire. Everyone stares in shock until they hear Rebekah giggling. A twinkle in her eyes as she smiles at them.

"Pay back for pushing into the water." She retorts.

Little pranks like that never end well. Especially, when it comes to Kol and his snacks…and Davina. He'll get revenge for it. His baby sister is laughing right now. But he'll have the last laugh. He always does…

* * *

_**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it!-JasZ**_


	29. The Plan

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

One day, Josh walks into the Mikaelson-Claire apartment looking for either or. He had gotten into a fight with Aiden and needed his best friend and her psycho boyfriend to cheer him up. Instead of calling or texting either of them, he just waltzes in the apartment. He didn't want worry them…Well Davina. Kol would just tell him to stuck it up and force feed him booze or talk him into flipping the switch. He hears shuffling from the bedroom, not thinking about it, he knocks for it to go quiet.

"Davina? Kol? Are you in there?" Josh calls out.

"No," A squeak can be heard from the other side along with a whack. "Becky, what did you do that for?"

"Well Freya-,"

"I'm coming in." Josh pushes the door open to find the Mikaelson sisters standing in the middle of Kolvina's bedroom. Each having tubes and bags. They shove it behind their backs and smile up at him.

"Hey, Josh, what are you doing here?" Freya tries to think of a spell to use on the poor baby Vampire.

"I came to see if fox boy and Davina were here." He replies truthfully as he narrows his brown eyes on the girls. "What are you doing in Kolvina's room?"

"Funny story actually…."

"Do tell."

"We are trying to drug them so they can shag and give us a baby!" Rebekah shouts as her eyes widen in shock that she actually spilled the secret.

"Becky!" Freya cries as she drops everything.

"What the bloody hell!"

"So let me get this straight you're trying to use some kind of spell on your brother and his girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend, and get them to have sex? So they can have a baby…" Josh repeats slowly as he makes his way towards the bed and sits at the foot of it.

"Yes, that's the plan."

"What makes you think they haven't and are pregnant?"

"Davina is still a virgin. She said so and so did Kol. Apparently, they don't have enough privacy. Which they do."

"Don't we all have keys to this place?" Josh questions as he pulls out his keys which has the key in question.

"Okay, So I get what they were saying. But still, we need Baby Alec in our lives."

"You even named the kid already?"

"No, we saw him in a vision. He's the cutest little thing, Josh. He idolizes you." Freya tries to sway him to their side.

"Really?" Josh smiles at the news.

"Yes, he torments Kol and Klaus. But he's the sweetest bundle. We just want him here now."

"So where do I sign to join this secret mission?" Josh asks, he really needs to get away from the Drama that Aiden and Himself are going thru in their relationship.

"Help us set the mood!" Rebekah flings the bag in her hand at the Vampire and goes about the room making it have the most enticing mood.

Just as they set the chocolate strawberries Josh hears Kol's voice downstairs. Quickly he warns the girls and they rush to the back of the apartment into the linen closet. Kolvina only go in there when why really need something and right now they won't need anything if their plan works. Kol was talking to Klaus rather rudely about him not having a day off from work and doing Klaus' dirty work when Freya and Davina are unavailable.

"I don't care," Kol growls as he tosses his keys at the table beside the door. "Yes, I want it to be safe for Hope but it's been safe. We made it clear to everyone who dares."

They can hear his shoes being kicked off. He's most likely going back to his little routine of stripping down to his boxers. Leaving a trail of clothes as he goes; he'd most likely will use magic to clean it up before Davina gets home. They hear him pass by and go into the bedroom. He stops talking on the phone and stands there.

Josh and the sisters bounce with excitement as they wait. Davina walks in calling out for Kol, who answers and asks her to join him in the bedroom. They can hear the click of Davina's boots as she enters the bedroom. It gets quiet.

* * *

_**There you have it... what do you guys think will happen?-Jasz**_


	30. Backfired

_**Here's the next Chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol has no idea what's going on, the bedroom he and his sunshine share is all glam up like some zappy movie. Banner of love and scented candles fill the room. Rose petals scattered about the room. Scratching the back of his neck he ends the call. Something isn't right. As he starts to snoop around, he hears Davina call out to him.

"In here love, can you join me, I have a question." Kol answers as he turns to see her bounce into the room.

Shock is written in her eyes and then something else flashes. He goes up to her ready to ask her if she's the one who did this. She jumps up and kisses him; he quickly wraps his arms around her waist helping her reach him. All questions and thoughts are out the room.

Maybe this is how little Alec comes into the world…. Pulling away he looks down to see her eyes darken with need. Resting her head on his chest he holds her. They weren't ready just yet… or maybe it's just him? He's afraid that he'll screw up and it'll make her run away from him. The chances of Alec being born become slim…

"I think we should take the next step." She whispers.

"Are you sure?" Kol replies, brushing dark locks away from her face.

"Yes, no one is here to disturb us." A sly grin appears on her lips.

"You are a little tease."

"I learned from the best."

Kol leans down are another kiss. Maybe he is ready to claim her as his and she to claim him. The kiss intensifies the burning candles flare. The petals start to dance around them, filling the room with their scent. Just then a thump is heard. They quickly separate and rush to where the noise came from. Opening the linen closet, they find Josh sandwiched between Freya and Rebekah…

"This isn't what it looks like!" all three cry as they try to untangle from each other…

Kol and Davina share a glance and pull them out. Kol may or may have not kicked Josh a few times for being that close to his big sister. Rebekah, he's used to her and her ways… He ignores Josh as he tries to explain why they were in a closet until.

"Does Aiden know you're hooking up with my sisters?" Kol mumbles then remembers that Josh is gay… "Better question is why the hell were you hiding in the Linen closet with Freya and the tart?"

"I'm not a tart, Kol." Rebekah cries as she takes off her shoe and throws it at him.

"Funny story…" Josh starts.

"Go on…"

"It started this morning when, I had a dream…."

"Get to the point, Josh." Davina huffs as she eyes all three.

"I was trying to seduce Josh!" Freya cries causing everyone to turn to her. "I just wanted to see if he was really loyal to Aiden… if he was loyal to Aiden then he's a loyal friend." She reasons.

"That's some fucked up logical, Frey." Rebekah mumbles.

"And what were you doing with them?" Davina questions the younger sister.

"I have needs too."

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Aiden questions everyone jumps and squeak 'nothing' and silently vow to never utter a word that was happening in the bed room and the linen closet…

* * *

_**So the Linen Closet reappears. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, 'I Loved Her First' Was updated yesterday. If anyone wants to read it. Warning it's a bit darker then most chaps...-JasZ**_


	31. Spat

_**Here's another Chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Tuesday,

Kol had picked Davina up from school; of course girls would swoon when he appeared in his car. He'd wink at them, why he did it…well to be frank he wanted to get a raise out of Davina. The little humming bird would only glare at him and glance at her phone.

"Why are you glaring at the phone like that, love?" Kol questions as he pulls out of the pickup lane.

"Why don't you go back at looking at yourself at the review mirror?" She retorts as she presses the keys on her mobile.

"Ohh, are we having a spat?"

"Shove off, Kol. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood." He teases….on their dry sex life…

"If you're going to be like this I don't want to go home with you."

"Well, what is wrong with you?" Kol asks with concern laced in his tone.

"Just leave it alone, Kol."

"Davina, you're not-"

"Just shut up will you!" She nearly shouts blue eyes intense with fear and anger.

"I'm just trying to understand."

"Well butt out, this doesn't concern you!"

"Davina-"

"Stop the car." Kol keeps on driving until they get closer and closer to their apartment. "I said stop the car Kol!"

"No, we're almost-"

"I said to stop the Car!" suddenly the car stalls. Unbuckling her belt, Davina gets outs of the car and rushes off down the street. Kol is left along in the now running car, blinking. Quickly he parks the car and goes off to search for his girlfriend.

Davina makes it to Josh and Aiden's place. She had a fight with Marcel over the phone before Kol picked her up. He was being overbearing dad again. Josh, being the other child of Marcel took under his wing. But was more flexible with him because: Josh is a boy and knows not to get into trouble.

Davina knocks on the door and waits for one of the two to open the door. When Josh does open it he sees the crestfallen expression on her pretty face. He pulls her in and closes the door. Davina quickly tells him everything that went on.

"I can't believe he told you that."

"I thought they were getting along." Davina sniffs.

"So did I. Don't cry, Dee."

"Why can't they get along? I nearly caused a car accident because I was yelling at Kol to leave me alone. He just wanted to know what was wrong with me… I was a bitch."

"You got to face it; Kol is a prick at times too. But he's trying to be the bigger man… sometimes. Maybe you should have a talk with Marcel." Josh gives her hand a squeeze. "Talk to Kol about this too. Get them in the same room."

"What if Kol wants nothing to do with me now?"

"Dee. The dolt loves you and he's shown how much more than once. Getting himself hexed so you can save me. Going on a rampage killing the wolves and vamps that hurt you. Moved in with you or you with him… Dealing with you drunk because you don't know when to say no…" Josh lists off. "He loves you, Dee. And if Marcel can't see it it's his problem… Just don't tell him I said that."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You guys make me want to bash my head throw a wall half the time when you yell and tease each other…."

"Thanks, Josh."

"Any time… Oh, Kol and Marcel here."

"I'll go hide in the bathroom."

"Really, Davina, this again?" She had done this once when Marcel took her away from Kol when they first started dating. She hid herself in the bathroom and didn't come out for a few days. Josh would sneak her food and all. But she wouldn't speak to anyone but Kol or Josh.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! So i updated 'I Loved Her First' If anyone is interested in reading it! Thanks for all the love and reviews-JasZ**_


	32. Why?

_**Sorry, i was running late this morning to even post this up. even now i'm running to my other job... sigh anyhoo. I hope you enjoy!-Jasz**_

* * *

Davina quickly rushes to the bathroom and locks it. Stepping into the bathtub she sits down and hugs her knees. How could she get mad at Kol because Marcel was being overprotective again? Was she still iffy on their relationship?

"Davina, come out of the bathroom." Marcel calls out to her.

To wound up in her thoughts she doesn't listen to him. Blinking tears that threaten to stream down. She can't lose them… Her father figure and her boyfriend, if she had to chose one of them who would she chose? She can't think of it. Why is Marcel pulling a Klaus move on her? It isn't fair!

"Davina, love. Open the door!" Kol calls out.

"Leave her alone you guys." Josh tries to get them to leave his sister figure alone.

"What did you do to her?" Marcel growls at Kol.

"I didn't do anything that was done before I picked her up." Kol retorts.

"Both of you stop! You two are the reason! Don't you get it? You guys are playing tug and war with her again. Instead of winning her over you're losing her. You more than Kol, Marcel."

"What?" Marcel cries.

"You're pulling a Klaus." Kol whispers. "Pulling her away from me… like he pulled Rebekah away from you… straining your relationship with her. I do not want to become you or for my little dove to become a tart like Bex. You are becoming your father figure, Marcellus. That isn't something to be proud of. My brother is many things but being a kind man isn't one of them. Yes, I understand that I've done certain things in the past. But I've changed for that girl. She's my sun and my light. I would do anything she wishes… I'd never stray or harm a single hair on her. I may lose my temper but I learned really early in this relationship with that little vixen has the upper hand. I'd be the one on the ground bleeding."

"I don't trust you."

"Marcel." Josh sighs… Just what he needs today… his sire/Davina's father figure and her boyfriend fighting in front of the bathroom door, his best friend locked in his bathroom, Aiden away with Jackson and the others.

"I see myself living with her for the rest of my days." Kol states as his blue eyes shine with sincerity.

"What about Kaleb, huh?" Marcel encounters angrily.

"He's given his blessing seeing that our souls have merged…"

"What?"

"Yeah, happened when I-we were about to die and Freya saved us."

"So wait both of you are in love with Davina?" Josh asks.

"That's why I don't see that I'm oppressing someone. He's given the green light on this. We are both willing to go through heaven and hell for Davina."

"So he is the one of reason?"

"Yeah, he's a bit hesitant on doing certain things. But this isn't one of them. I think before acting thanks to him."

"Dee, your boyfriend is insane!" Josh calls out. "Who are we talking to right now?"

"Really, smartass." Kol retorts with an eye roll. "Merged, I'm the dominate one."

"And that is..."

"You are such a prat."

"I live here, respect me." Josh taunts.

"Not going to happen." Kol chuckles as he eyes Marcel who blinks in confusion. Ignoring him, he knocks on the door of the bathroom. "Sunshine, can you open the door. I promise, I'll be a little bit nicer to Marcel if he returns the favor."

"I'll rather get bitten by a wolf."

"I can get Aiden to bite you if you want?" Kol cheerfully states as he hears Davina unlock the door. "Josh wouldn't mind."

"Why the hell, do I always walk into the strangest part of conversions." Aiden cries from the door way.

"This should be a normal thing in your life." Josh replies, Davina comes out of the bathroom and holds onto Kol.

Aiden will never get use to walking in on strange conversations… It's that little thing that annoys him and leaves him out of the loop. Why are witches and Vampires so secretive? How in the hell did he get involved with them in the first place? Right his beau is a vampire and his best friend is a witch….

* * *

_**There you have it. Next chap will have a someone returning! Until then i hope you enjoyed this chap!-JasZ**_


	33. Friend or Foe?

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you guys Enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Movie night:

Davina and Kol lounge around in their flat, freshly popped pop-corn in a bowl drizzled with chocolate. Raspberry ice tea ready to go. stacks of movies perfectly waiting to be rifle through. Kol and Davina wait for Josh and Aiden to appear. Freya had gone to pick some last minute snacks. Davina snuggles up against Kol who has an arm wrap around her.

The last few days have been stressful seeing that Ester was starting up trouble again. Much to everyone's bemusement. Currently their mother is residing in Klaus's basement acting out flowers in the attic. Rebekah would go down and visit once in awhile but nothing really happens. Seeing that everything is slowly going to back to normal.

That of course doesn't go for Klaus who is still being a paranoid man that he is. Consisting calling them and telling them to be prepared. Kol literally had to block his number and several others… Davina just never answers. But of course Klaus would burst into the apartment and attempt to knock some sense into his younger brother.

Kol was getting a bad vibe as he runs his hand down Davina's arm. Something that shouldn't be here is approaching them. Turning to face the door; he sees that Aiden and Josh waltzes in with take out. Seeing that it's their turn to bring food; the two place the containers down and take their usual spots on the other love seat.

"Should we pick a movie or wait for Freya?" Davina mumbles as she moves away from Kol.

"Pick and if she doesn't like it she'll have to deal with it until the next movie." Kol stretches while getting up.

"Aren't you a nice little brother?" Josh retorts.

"I'm a better lover then brother."

"Someone is tooting their own horn a little too hard."

Kol snorts while trying to push that feeling of anxiety down. He knows something is going on. Did something happen to his sister? Why is she taking so long? Pulling out his phone he quickly clicks Freya's number and dials. He waits until she finally answers, from her tone he can tell she's concerned.

"What's wrong, Frey?" Kol asks.

"I'm bringing a friend over… Don't get mad and you know do what you usually do when I bring someone over?"

"That was one time, Frey. I didn't want to walk in on him trying to kiss you. You're the innocent one in this twisted family. Untainted by sin… kind of."

"Still you could've just told him to back off instead of shoving him to a wall and threaten to cut off-"

"Okay, okay. At least I didn't shove my hand into his chest and tear out his heart. Like Klaus would…"

"Fine, whatever. I'll be there in a few."

Hanging, Kol realizes that everyone is looking at him with amused expressions. Well in Davina's case there's a scroll on her pretty face. That is when questions are thrown at him. Quickly, he tries to weasel out of it.

"When did this happen?" Davina questions while pulling him down beside her.

"Ummm… that week you hid in Jaiden's bathroom." Kol replies smirking at the nickname he bestowed to the pair who glare at him.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, I was until you ran out of the car… Then I just forgot about it. Until this moment. I didn't like the guy. He looked like a nark."

"Kol, you just can't-"

"My sister needs a man not a rat, Davina." Kol replies.

"Image what he would be like if he had a daughter?" Josh whispers to Aiden.

"The poor girl will never see the daylight…" Aiden replies with a smile.

"I can hear you lot!" Kol glares. "Besides if I were to have a daughter, what makes you think I would store her away?"

"Given that, Klaus is your brother and is all anal about keeping Hope hidden… Refuses Rebekah to leave his side… Raised Marcel who hid Davina in an attic for months…. There's a high chance you would do the same." Josh lists off while thumbing through the DVDs.

"Seems like you put a lot of thought into this."

"I get bored."

"So Aiden bores you… That's not nice to say in-front of the lad, Joshua." Both men glare at Kol who grins happily until Davina whacks him. "Why are you hitting me, love? I only want to understand why; Josh is being rude to Aiden."

"You know why. Besides why are you guys talking about kids? Why I am I the only girl here!"

"Josh is a girl too, love." Kol replies only to earn him another whack and DVD case to the face. "Was that a secret?"

"Shut up Kol." Davina mumbles…

"Fine, I'll find a better use for my mouth."

"EW! Not in-front of us!" Josh howls while Kol stares at him with a crooked grin.

"I was going to eat… But now that you've given me another idea-" there was a knock on the door as soon as Kol drags Davina over his lap and is about to smother her with his lips. "Damn, who is it?" Kol calls out as the door opens and there stands his father. Kol quickly stands only to drop the little witch onto the floor.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think. Oh to let you know i posted Jaiden's wedding on 'I Loved Her First.' If you guys wanted to take a peek. Thanks for all the loved and support!-JasZ**_


	34. The Thief and Little Witch

Recap-

"Shut up Kol." Davina mumbles…

"Fine, I'll find a better use for my mouth."

"EW! Not in-front of us!" Josh howls while Kol stares at him with a crooked grin.

"I was going to eat… But now that you've given me another idea-" there was a knock on the door as soon as Kol drags Davina over his lap and is about to smother her with his lips. "Damn, who is it?" Kol calls out as the door opens and there stands his father. Kol quickly stands only to drop the little witch onto the floor.

End of Recap-

"If it isn't the thief and little witch."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Kol cries ready to use whatever power he has to defend his home.

"Kol… I need a favor." Freya appears from behind their father.

"Oh hell no…"

Davina gingerly gets up with the help of Josh and Aiden… Freya walks into the apartment a look of hopefulness on her pretty face. Josh and Aiden stare at the group with confused expresses. Yet by Kol's demeanor, this person isn't a friend… then again Kol doesn't have friends.

Two hours later,

"Baby brother, please. He's still our father… He needs a place to stay…"

"He nearly killed Davina, Freya." Kol growls. "He had no right to go after her."

"Father was in the dark, please. I beg of you. Papa knows the truth now. Knows of your death and the body and soul of man you have merged with. He seeks to redeem himself."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, I may have placed an enchantment on him. Please. Brother. If I take him to Niklaus, he would drive that dagger into his chest."

"I'm afraid I have to speak with-"

"Davi, please." Freya quickly turns to her best friend.

Davina stands torn… she brought Mikael back in hopes of getting rid of Klaus… He helped her, trained her a bit. Has he really changed the last few months? Looking up to look into his eyes, she sees sadness and loneliness. Something she knew too well before Kol and the others came along. From beside her she can feel Kol take her hand and give her a look. She returns in with a light squeeze.

"Come in Mikael." Davina whispers as Kol invites his father in as well.

"Papa, if you touch them intending to do harm. Trust me, it would not go well. Please, I'm trusting you and they are as well."

Mikael just stands at the threshold looking at the man that harbors his son's essence and the little witch. Inclining his head, he steps forward. A sense of relief washes over him. Davina lets go of Kol's hand and goes to the kitchenette. Returning with another set of utensils to use for the father of her boyfriend.

"Let's eat…" Davina whispers as she sets the plate down and takes a seat. Everyone takes a seat and starts to fill their plates. Mikael just stares at them, unsure what to do. It's until Kol hands his father a plate filled with food.

"We'll, get you some blood tomorrow. Eat and we'll set up the guest room in a bit." Kol mumbles as he turns his attention to the plate Davina filled for him. Kol attempts to hide the fear that harbors deep in his soul. Not just for him but his little witch and their so called friends.

Mikael fights the smile that he feels curving. Was this what it feels to have a proper dinner with his eldest daughter and his youngest son? The feeling of being near them without fear or sadness? The chance he has been bestowed gives him hope that will right his wrongs. As little as this may seem, he truly sees a bright future with his children.


	35. So called family

**_Here's the next chap! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ_**

* * *

Several weeks later,

Kol feels as if he has been beaten with a broom and shoved against the wall… he blames, Josh and Aiden for picking the food. One thing he never missed was getting food poisoning.. So here he was at three o'clock in the morning becoming best friends with the toilet. Davina is soundly sleeping in their bed. He didn't want to wake her up, the reason being that she has a major exam the next morning.

He doesn't even know how she can sleep with all the noise he's making. Gagging and the sounds of splashing. Half the time he's cursing Jaiden rather loudly, especially when he's debating: on emptying his stomach; while having his pants pooled at his ankles wanting to get rid of it all. When he sees the two, he's going to give them a major headache.

Eventually, his stomach stops protesting allowing him to detach himself from the loo and waste basket. Quickly, he hops into the shower in hoping of getting rid of the shivers. Stepping out of the shower, and putting on pajama bottoms he sluggishly walks toward the kitchen. There he finds his father, looking at him. Kol blinks a few times and inclines his head.

Mikael steps in front of his youngest son and takes a look at him. He's never showed much affection to him or his other children. But he's willing to change that. Leading him to the arm chair in the front room and telling him to sit.

"I'll make you some tea."

"I don't-"

"You are going to drink the blasted tea, Kol." Mikael growls.

"N-" The color drains from Kol's face as his mouth puffs. Mikael quickly picks him up within seconds Kol once again has his head shoved into the loo.

Mikael makes a face and pats his boy on the back. So this is what he missed when his son was a child and ill. Maybe he should call Freya or wake the little witch.

* * *

Davina wakes up after a restful sleep… yet she knows something is off. Kol isn't smothering her with his body. It just isn't him to wake up early and go off on his day off. He would sleep in until two in the afternoon. Quickly she starts her day by going through her daily routine and gets changed.

Davina bounces into the front room when she's ready. A smile on her lips drops as she spots her boyfriend on the couch… His father hovering over him with a look on his face. Without thinking she waves her hand and he's pinned to the wall. Fear engulfs her thinking that her beloved is hurt. She rushes over to him. Only to be pulled away from him.

"Let him be. He just went to sleep." Mikael whispers as he lets go of the girl.

"What?"

"He's been up at night, ill."

"Why didn't either of you wake me up?" she snaps as she glances at her pale faced boyfriend.

"He didn't allow me too. Something about: studies, exams and not wanting you to see him like that." Mikael starts toward the kitchen; the little witch follows him.

"Still, why does he have to be so prideful?"

"He is my son after all, little one."

It hasn't even been a month and already she can tell that he's changing. Patting his arm she goes to put on the coffee maker. Only to see that it's already on and the coffee finished brewing. She turned to face him; he stands beside the island looking at the newspaper. He had gotten into an odd habit of reading that thing whenever they all rose in the morning.

"Did you start the Coffee maker?" She asks.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, you never did before."

"Well, I didn't know how to use the damnable thing. But now I do. You better hurry or you'll be late for your class. Freya and Rebekah will be here in an hour. From what Freya told me over the mobile."

The other Mikaelson siblings don't know that Mikael is living with Kol and Davina… or the fact that he's on their side now… Josh and Aiden were sworn into secrecy. Josh told them the only way for him to keep it was to be the godfather of their first born child. Davina just blinked at him in confusion. Kol snorted and said if they ever live long enough to have kids. Davina, Aiden and Mikael are the only ones out of the loop out of the six that were whispering. If only she knew that Josh, Freya and Kol know of the future.

"Well, that defeats the purpose of waking up early." She mumbles as she pulls out bagels and places them into the toaster. "Want one?" she asks.

Mikael just nods and gets up to get a mug from himself. Only to be forced back onto his seat; he feels his heart drop… He thought he showed that he was changing. Glancing up to see the little witch smiling; she pulls a mug… with much effort of reaching it. Thanks to Kol and Mikael: for pulling pranks on her whenever she was out; to taunt her about her height. She pours the addicting liquid into the mug and hands to him.

"I'll get the eggs out to make bagel sandwiches!" She announces as she bounces over to the cooler and pulls out eggs, butter, ham, cheese and veggies. Quickly she starts to work on making breakfast. Its several minutes later that Mikael is presented with two sandwiches.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Mikael asks as he watches her take a bite of her sandwich.

"I know what I did was wrong… and if I can give Klaus a second chance… I can give you one too. You're Kol's dad; you've made mistakes… We all did. But one thing is for sure… You were shunned by them… protected them as they grew up. With time you will gain their trust. I understand what you did to Klaus was to protect your family… the bite… didn't want them to fear him for that. How did you even know that?"

"I didn't…" He mumbles as he sips his black coffee, he has yet to trust the creamers… "The mongrels killed my youngest boy… If the boy was to reunite with his true family… what would have stopped him from going after my other children?"

"It must have hurt to have them turn their back on you." Davina whispers remembering what her mother had done to her.

"They were out of control…"

"Do you regret it?"

"I regret many things. But one must not dwell in the past… That is what I'm learning here… in this home that you and the wildest of my sons have taught me."

"Yeah… Kol still needs to learn." Davina giggles as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"He was one to always get into mischief. That boy was and will always be the one that I favored. He trained his mind to think like a warrior. As much as the others deny it; he was a sneak yes. But on the battlefield that was a trait that allowed you to live."

"Have you ever told him that?"

"And have his head inflate more? NO." Mikael chuckles for the first time.

"He always wanted to be welcomed into the family, you know. His siblings always stored him away like a toy they would bring out once and a while. It hurt him too. I guess that's another reason why I can talk to you."

Mikael's lips curve into a smile. He really feels like she's welcoming him into her little family. A girl that he barely knows and is dating his youngest son… Who is best friends with his favorite daughter. For that he will do his best to protect the little family he's gaining. He will use his sword to protect them against all odds. With his actions he hopes that he will gain: the trust and forgiveness of his other children.

* * *

_**There you have it. A little of bonding time between the thief, little witch and Mikael the destroyer. I hope you enjoyed!-JasZ**_


	36. Mr Lonely

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

The later day,

Kol wakes up… He lays on his back, his head aches as his body. Rolling to the side he falls to the ground. Mikael is there within seconds with his mug. A frown on his face; he taps his son's leg with his foot. Kol curses and rolls to his back to see his father.

"How in the hell did I get here?" Kol growls while sitting up.

"You stumbled here around three in the morn. How are you feeling, boy?"

"Like I've been tossed against the wall several times by sunshine and beaten by a broom by Cami. I'm fine." Kol retorts with an eye roll.

"The blond hit you with a broom?" Mikael remembers the woman.

"Yes, it happened when Davina and I first started to date…err court..." Kol rubs his aching back.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Why does everyone assume it's me?" Kol glares. "Okay so I made a bad joke about what Davina and I were up too…"

"Such as?"

"Oh, you know…" A smirk appears on Kol's face. "But she overreacted."

"I'm sure she didn't."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Kol gasps and looks around. "Where's Davina?"

"Gone… she left about two hours ago." Mikael shrugs as he takes a seat on the arm chair he deemed his.

"And she didn't wake me up for a good morning kiss or a goodbye one."

"I doubt she would want your lips on her with all the things you were emptying out last night."

"Gee, thanks." Kol starts toward the bathroom. "I'll be back... don't break the remote again!"

Mikael rolls his eyes as he turns on the television… Since his son and his 'wife' go on with daily routines. Mikael is left alone in the apartment more often than needed too. Once and a while Freya would appear after running away from Klaus. He tends to spent it reading, or watching the telli. He's gotten into watching Spanish soaps… when no one is around.

Kol returns from his adventure to the bathroom, all refreshed and walks into the front room to see his father sitting there. Alone, watching the television with a tea mug. Was this how he always spends his days when no one is around? Did he spend it like this when his siblings were wreaking havoc? Frowning, Kol knows what he has to do… Now… if he can get Davina to go along with it.

"What are you doing just standing there boy?" Mikael mumbles as he gets stuck in the show called 'Angel'

"Just thinking what I have to do today… annoy Klaus… then go to Elijah and remind him that he needs to find a woman… Tell Rebekah that she needs to stop being a Tart. You know the usual things…"

"What did I do to have a child like you?"

"You married mother?"

"That may have been the problem… where is my 'wife'?"

"In Klaus' basement… Freya isn't too happy with her yet, that's one of the reasons why she's still locked up. The other is for going after hope."

"Hope? Niklaus' child?"

"Yes, she'll be around… Davina and I tend to watch her whenever papa wolf and bayou queen are ready to kill one another…"

"I assumed they'd want to have her near…."

"I blame Bayou queen… she tends to think with her v-"

"Kol!" Freya walks in glaring at her brother. In hand is a bag with take out.

"Big sister!"

"I know what you were about to say…"

"She led 'Lijah on… Fine whatever… what do you have in the bag?"

"Soup… Papa let me know you were ill… Davi texted me stating that you were an idiot."

"Nothing new there thou." Josh retorts as he waltzes in.

"Oh look Freya you won't be alone in being a girl today!" Kol smirks.

"Will you all stop?" Mikael howls as he turns up the volume on the television.

They all turn to see him, looking at the television with a look of interest. Oh great their father will want to do what the fictional character is doing…. For that he will most likely drag them along with it…

* * *

_**There you have it. I'm so sorry i didn't update sooner. for some odd reason my laptop likes to play games with me... -.- anywho, I changed the days i'll be updating this story... it'll only be mondays. seeing that i'm also working on other stories, i'm slowly failing to update. and the lack of one-shots.I'll try my best to get back on track.-JasZ**_

_**Ps:I'm working on a new story a Klayley story... I'm still iffy on it. seeing that i'm not pro nor con the ship... For those who don't know i have started and posted a story with Kolxreader. It's called 'Be My Baby.' if you are interested.. there also is 'I Loved Her First' the weddings of certain ships and their offspring. Hope to hear from you guys soon-JasZ Xoxo**_


	37. Knock Four Times

_**Here is another chap! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

She hates it! She hates that she has to clean after the two of them! At first she was okay with it seeing that Mikael was getting use to living with them… but he picked up Kol's bad habit… or rather Mikael's bad habit. Last night she had placed a laundry load of bath towels and the curtains. Instead of folding them, putting them away or putting up the shower curtain. She dragged herself to bed.

She woke up early before any of the men did. Stumbling she goes to take a quick shower. The best way to start a new day is to have a refreshing shower before heading out. So as she starts the shower head. She tests the water. A smile crawls on her pretty face after getting it just right. Quickly she strips down and jumps in. The plastic curtain prevents water to splash but it won't stop anyone from seeing her.

Yet she knows she's safe thanks to having a lazy boyfriend. And his father who wouldn't dare to open the door knowing someone was showering. It doesn't stop her from locking the door. She got into that habit when she would lock herself in the bathroom and hide in bath tubs. It used to drive her mother mad.

Her mind drifts to the past and to things she has to do today. Such as folding the clean clothes and placing them away. Read up on some spells and do some homework. Remind Kol he's cooking today. She doesn't notice that the doorknob is moving.

On the other side:

Kol glares at the door. He really needs to use the loo. Davina will forgive him if blows the door open right? It's not like they have a dark shower curtain to block the view… Not that he wouldn't mind a peek. But he really doesn't feel like dealing with her yelling today. He has to work the shop; today thanks to Freya trading days with him.

Just as he's about to work his magic his father appears. Mikael cocks an eyebrow as he eyes his son. He's about to tell him that Davina is in there and would be a while. Kol just lifts his hand and shakes his head.

"I know. But I really have to go." with a flicker of his wrist they hear the lock click.

"You are going to regret this."

"Really, because my bladder says other things."

"If she pins you to the wall… I will not help you."

"Why do you side with her!"

"She's better company then you."

"I'm your son!"

"That is still debatable."

"Go on with your jokes." Kol opens the door and starts to slip in. It's then that he turns to see his girlfriend in the shower. Staring at him with wide eyes a small scream escapes her lips.

"What the hell, Kol!"

"I thought the curtain was up!" He can't help but let his eyes wonder.

"Get out, you perv!" with a flicker of her wrist he's out the door and the door slams shut.

Mikael stands there as he watches his son fly back, his back hitting the wall with a loud slam. Kol quickly glances up in a daze. The door firmly locked. Shaking his head, he questions his son's ability to stay alive when all he does is get into trouble.

It isn't until a few moments later that Davina enters the kitchen. She avoids Kol's eyes and smile. She greets Mikael with a hello and goes about getting a mug that once again is placed on the third shelf. Getting on her tip-toes she tries to get it. It's when she feels a large hand on the small of her back that she turns to see Kol.

"Don't shy away from me, love." He whispers even thou they all know Mikael can hear him.

"I should let you choke on your breakfast."

"Honest, I thought the curtain was up. Not that I mind the view. I didn't mean to impose on you like that."

"I think we just need to keep our distance for now."

"Sunshine, couples see each other in such a manner all over time and space. We are not the first-"

"I'm going to spend the night at Cami's." Davina replies quickly and rushes towards their bedroom.

"I don't want to hear it, father."

"I wasn't going to say anything other than you should have listened to me."

"Well damn, if I had listened to you… I wouldn't have seen what awaits me."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had a daughter or someone seeing your sister."

"Have you met your daughter? Everyone has seen her. I'm talking about Rebekah. Freya is a saint."

"Don't give me any lip boy." Mikael frowns.

"Oh if I was giving you lip. I would have called Bex worse things and called you out. But, nah."

Mikael shakes his head and gets up. He walks over to where Davina is currently packing a bag. He knocks on the door and gives her a small smile. She glances at him and nods. He walks in and makes sure his son isn't near. She must feel frighten for what just happened. He wishes he had restrained Kol. But then again he isn't to interfere in the affairs of love. He was able to convince her to stay and sat Kol down for a talk.

* * *

_**Do you guys think Kol learned his lesson? So this chap was inspired by actual event...anyhoo, i hope you guys enjoyed it!-JasZ.**_


	38. Not Again, Kol!

_**I'm so sorry! I know I didn't update last week and for that i'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chap.-JasZ**_

* * *

Several weeks later…

Kol was doing what he usually does… wake up tired. Thanks to his brother dragging him across town looking for a way to keep Hayley from taking the baby away… The dolt still doesn't realize that if she steps out with the child… things will happen.

As he makes his way toward the bathroom… he is once again met with a closed door. He knows it isn't Davina… she's in bed still sleeping. Poor girl wore herself out with all the running in those ankle boots. He also made sure she wore jeans instead of the shorts she wanted to wear.

His father, he can hear him in the kitchen. Then who the hell was in the bathroom? Shrugging he opens the door… it wasn't locked… Should he be scared that someone left it open in his apartment? What if his dad brought a friend over? Poking his head, with closed eyes opens his eyes to see the curtain. He sighs in relief. Its then when the curtain is flung to the side and there he is greeted by…

A shriek escapes both of the men. Kol quickly rushes out and slams the door. Davina rushes over to him along with Mikael who gives him a look while chuckling under his breath. Davina is about to open the door when Kol stops her. He pulls her into his arms, hunches down and buries his face into her neck.

"What happened?"

"I saw something so horrible." He whispers.

Mikael gives him a look and shakes his head. He gave his son a lecture on opening doors without knocking first. Seems it goes one ear and out the other. Releasing a sigh he goes back to his room.

"What did you see?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He whimpers…

"Sweetie, I want to help… but you have to tell me what you saw."

"Father, can you erase it!" Kol cries out to Mikael as he pulls Davina with him.

"Live with what you saw, Boy." Mikael replies behind his closed door.

"I can't…"

"Kol what did-"

"Sorry about that…" Josh's voice cuts off what Davina was about to say… He was all wet and beside was Aiden in the same state.

"Kol…" Davina starts to find that her boyfriend wasn't beside her. But in his father's room. "What the hell happened?"

"We didn't think Kol would walk in on us…"

"Why were you taking a shower in our bathroom?"

"Our bathroom is getting redone remember. Plus, Mikael said it was alright…"

"Boy, get off my bed!" Mikael howls from the other side of the door.

"Make it go away!"

"But together…" Davina questions as she tries to ignore the cries of her boyfriend.

"Habit…" Josh replies as he gives Aiden a smile.

"Not again Kol!" Mikael cries as rushes out the room with a pale looking Kol in his arms…

Davina stares as her boyfriend is rushed to the loo where he releases what he ate the night before… Aiden and Josh just stand there in shock. The things like this happen so often in Davina's daily life that she doesn't even bat an eye. A sigh escapes her lips as she goes to her boyfriend side and takes over for Mikael.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating 'I Loved Her First' and 'Be My Baby' later on this week. So stay tuned. -JasZ**_


	39. Daddy Day Care

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Somehow, someway he got stuck babysitting Hope…alone. Davina had run off to the library to study for mid-terms. Freya and Rebekah were off with Hayley. Klaus and all the others were doing something Hybrid related… Elijah finally became a man and went after a woman who wasn't involved with someone in this family.

So here he was with baby Hope in his living room, in her walker. The little girl is finally getting the need to walk. Much to everyone's dismay… Not Kol's seeing that he doesn't live with the puppy. So He's watching her and the television that has scenes of Doctor Who playing…

Mikael walks into the room and freezes when he spots the tiny baby in her walker staring at him. Kol looks up from the television and sets the bowl of popcorn down. He places a long leg over the railing of the walker and pulls the baby close. He leans over and picks her up from it and turns her around to face Mikael.

"Father this is Hope. Hope that's Grandpa Mikael… Now we can all sit down and watch good old Doctor Who… Isn't that right my little Darlek!" He sets the toddler on his lap and turns to watch Eleven and Clara rush around the Tardis.

Mikael sits beside his son and 'granddaughter'. Mikael watches the show his son seems to be engulfed by. There he notices similar traits between the female companion and Davina. Both women are petite, dark haired and stubborn; their men tall, with dark pasts, and enemies that are after them. He tears his gaze from the television when he feels a tiny hand tap his arm.

Glancing down Mikael sees the little girl smiling at him and reaching for him. Mikael frowns and turns back to face the television. Only to be tapped again and again. Kol watches from the corner of his eye. So he makes a fib about going to use the loo. Placing the baby in his arms; Kol dashes to the bathroom.

Mikael sits there awkwardly with Hope in his arms. The baby sucks on her little fingers and pulls them out. Waving at him and patting him on exposed skin. Mikael looks into her blue eyes and smiles. He remembers when his daughters were this age. How he would carry Freya about, twirling her into the air. Her little giggles were music to his ears.

Getting up he tosses the little toddler in the air. Just like he use to do to his little girl; the giggles that escape the little girl. Gives him a sense of well being… he feels like he is whole once again. It isn't until a few moments later that the child and Mikael are once again seated beside Kol. Each watching Clara and The doctor… Mikael smiles until he smells something odd… Glancing at the child, who looks about ready to burst into tears.

"I'm not changing her!" Kol calls out quickly as he inches away.

"I'm not changing her…"

"But you had kids…"

"Well, you are going to have children later on. Practice."

"Davina is the one that usually changes her."

"Call her then."

"I'm not going to call my girlfriend… You call her."

"And tell her what. Oh, little witch you are needed back home. Your buffoon of a lover refuses to change his niece."'

"If I'm going to be taken anyone's knickers off its Davina's not my niece."

"I do not need to envision that… Davina is like my daughter…."

"That would make her my sister…"

"I see you more like the child someone left at our door and we took in."

"And you wonder why I'm the way I am…"

"Don't give me lip boy."

"I only give these lips to Davina. Now, how about we both change her."

"Very well."

So the two go off to Kol and Davina's bedroom… there they set the toddler down along with wipes, powders and nappies. Mikael forces Kol to open the diaper…after he has taken the leggings off his niece… As he slowly opens the nappy, the odor hits them hard… Both men gag and try to push the other to take over. It's then when the door opens and Josh calls out.

"In the bed room." Kol calls back out.

"Are you trying to hint something?"

"Moron, I'm with my father…."

"Incest now…"

"Getting your bloody arse in the room now!" Mikael growls making the baby vamp appear within seconds.

"You are it… Change the baby!" Kol and Mikael quickly walk out…

"Oi, come back here!"

"You're her nanny. Now change her nappy." Kol calls out from the front room. "I'll try not to insult you for an Hour."

"A Year."

"AN HOUR."

"A MONTH?"

"An hour."

"A day…"

"Fine just change her… the smell is moving! Father just curled up into a ball. Be swift young Joshua."

Josh quickly changes the child… It's as he became immune of the scent. How will Kol handle his own kid if he doesn't learn to change a diaper? Its then that Hope cries out wanting to eat something… Josh hands her off to Kol… Kol just hands her a cookie and watches as she nibbles on it. Feeling proud he turns to face Josh and Mikael giving him a look.

"How will you ever take care of your own kids?"

"I won't…" Kol shrugs while take a cookie for himself and shoves it into his mouth.

"You are hopeless…"

"We don't make a bad team…"

"Yeah, because Mikael curling into a ball at the scent of a dirty diaper… You feeding a baby a cookie is a good thing." Josh retorts. "Uncle Josh is here to keep you alive, Hope."

"Yeah, remember you're the one that accidently drop her when Klaus and Hayley weren't around."

"You are a pric-

"What's going on?" Davina calls out as she walks into the kitchen and there she sees three men and a baby…

The three men and the baby quickly nibble on cookies and smile at the witch. It isn't until Kol starts coughing and reaching for the glass of milk he had in front of him. Mikael just slaps his son's hand and takes the glass chugging the milk down. Davina just gives them a look and walks up to the baby girl.

* * *

_**There you have it i hope you enjoyed. Also if you are following my story 'I Loved Her First.' I posted Mikael's wedding last week if you wanted to take a peek. anyhoo Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	40. New Additions

_**So here is the next chap! I hope it's to your liking!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina has a major exam in a few days. She got back tracked last week with all the drama involving Mama Mikaelson escaping the basement and going after Kol and Hope with a knife. Of course his mother being a vampire and all it was easy for her to trap Kol. But when you trap an animal be prepared to have claws aiming at you.

Davina along with Freya were able to use a spell to put the baby vampire in a deep slumber. They were able to ship her back into the basement… this time Klaus made sure to pull an Edgar Ellen Poe on her. Stealing a page in Marcel's book; he shipped her off to the garden. The screams she released when she woke were not pretty. Seeing that Klaus wanted her to be awake for her burial.

If matters couldn't get worse. Kol went off to a rescue shelter and adopted a puppy. He stated that his father needs someone to be with him. So when he brought in the little corgi puppy. Davina's heart melted. Instead of going with Mikael like Kol wanted the puppy went to Davina. The puppy was named Polly. He would follow Davina all around. Thanks to Kol forgetting to get supplies Davina would rush to the store to get what she needed.

When she came back… she was greeted by another dog…this one was named Bronco… he was a boxer. On his hind legs he would be about Davina's height… This dog took after Mikael the moment the Original walked in. to say the least Mikael wasn't thrilled. But with time he warmed up to the puppies.

It's then that fate told her that she was going to take care of them… Mikael would walk them early in the morning on a trail he knew the others wouldn't know off. Kol would do it once and a while… usually he came up with an excuse….

That is why she had to pick up the slack for him… now studying for her stats class is a nightmare. It doesn't help that Kol is at her side crying about not getting attention… that's with Polly at his side, tugging at the toy Kol is keeping away from him.

Kol hates the fact that Davina gives her attention to Polly instead of him. If it wasn't for him, the pup wouldn't be there… Maybe he should take him back… no that would make her sad and shove him into the linen closet… which he hasn't been forced into for several months now. He can't wait for her to finish this semester so they can enjoy their youth.

He starts to play with Polly in a tug and war game. He won't deny it, he adores the pup… it's like his child. Not that he would allow Davina to know, she'd shove it in his face. His father knows because well he's the same way with Bronco. He can tell that his father is trying to get the puppy to come out his shell more. But the rescue told him that Bronco was abused most of his life and was forced to fight. That was swaying him. What made him get Bronco was that they were going to euthanize him soon.

From what he can tell, Bronco is coming around and loving his new home… as small as it is… and the fact that Mikael compelled everyone to forget that there are two dogs living there. Bronco is treated like a little prince along with his brother Polly. Polly comes from a similar background and what his future held was the same. But he thought the lap dog would've been funny if he got along with his father. He never thought the runt would see him as his master…

"Pond, heel" Kol turns to face his girlfriend who is sitting beside him.

"His name is Polly not pond."

"I'm his papa, so I call him Pond and he listens… Isn't that right, Pond." Kol smirks as he leans toward her. He brushes his lips on the exposed skin her tank allows him to view. His hand ventures to her knee and slides up. Davina shoves his head away from her and swats his hand.

"I have to study, Kol. If I fail this test; I'll have to retake the course." Davina huffs.

"But I want to have fun."

"Fun… Fun… go play with Polly and Bronco… they'll keep you entertained."

"But I want you to entertain me, love."

"Maybe after this test."

"You promise?"

"Really…"

"Humor me, love."

"Fine,"

"Okay, so it's settled you will be deflowered by the end of this month."

"What the hell Kol!" Davina shoves a pillow at him.

Polly barks at the two as they shove and whack one another with pillows. The textbooks are spilled on the floor. Polly trying to nip at them both to stop fighting; well mostly nipping at Kol. Kol stares at Polly in shock and betrayal. It's then that Davina sends him off the bed and falls with a thump to the ground.

"How could you, Polly! I thought we had something special!"

"Would you keep it down in there? Bronco and I are trying to watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_."

Their little home has added more laughter and joy thanks to the little pups they opened their homes too. Davina and Kol had talked about becoming foster parents when they get an actual house. Mikael would be the trainer…with consist supervision. But the little babies will forever be at their sides and hearts.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, before i forget I have posted the first chap of 'Hello Baby if anyone is interested in reading it! I also hope that's to your liking! Let me know what you guys think-JasZ**_


	41. Mayflower

_**Here is the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol walks into the Shop with a smile on his lips while staring at his phone. Davina had told him about passing the exam she took several days ago. He can now distract her long enough to get into her knickers. If his father or his siblings stay out of his hair and his bedroom.

Freya waves at him as he walks behind the counter and gives her a kiss on the cheek. A greeting he started several weeks back to get men to back off. She didn't need any man in her life…if he wasn't willing to work for her. Nor will he allow her to go through the pain she did long ago in losing her mate.

"How are things going?" Kol questions while the front door opens.

"Good, Davi and I are going to go to the bookshop. Mrs. Ruth and Mr. Larry have our books on hold and I really can't wait to read them."

"You are such a nerd." Rebekah calls out as she steps from the back. She is once again in her original body. Something about the bloody host being a serial killer and needing to get out. Of course everyone waved it off until they found out it was real and after attacking Davina after girl night. Klaus had killed the witch while Freya and Kol placed their younger sister back.

"Better than being a tart." Kol retorts. "Men like smart girls…not hussies."

"I'm going to tell Davi."

"Like she'll believe you…Wait she would!" Kol panics and pulls out his phone to text her.

"Wow, its true she wears the pants in your relationship."

"Goes to show you my girl has class. Take a page and get some pants." Kol retorts…his sister give him a look.

"Did you have your coffee this morning? You seem a little off."

"Fine…"

"Excuse me, but do you have to have Wild yam roots or Black haw bark?" a British accent politely cuts the conversion between the Mikaelson siblings.

Kol turns to face the voice, only to have to look down. There stands a woman with dark brown hair and doe, blue eyes. Quirking an eyebrow, he stares at her for a moment. He has a feeling he knows her but cannot recall. So he points at the table beside them and reaches over picking the two items she asked for.

"There you go." He flashes a sly smile.

"We're going… don't burn the place down like last time." Rebekah calls over her shoulder.

"Bugger off you slag." Kol hisses at his sister.

"I'm so going to tell Davi." The door slams shut Kol glares at it. It's until he realizes the young woman is still there.

"Can I help you with something else or are you done?" Kol normally likes attention…when Davina is around so he can taunt her later… since he started to see his little dove he hasn't strayed since.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Sorry, darling. Should i? I've met many people you don't partially stand out." Kol sees the flicker of pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Kaleb," She starts… "You really forgot me."

"Look, you obvious know me… but I don't know you."

"Kaleb Westphall, watch yourself." She hisses…

It's then when his head aches, clutching his head he hisses. Flashes of Kaleb's life flash behind his eyelids. His heart beats faster than he was use to… all most like he was on a rush. Squeezing his eyes shut he suddenly lets Kaleb resume control over his body.

"Mayflower." He whispers seeing the look on the woman's face.

"Kaleb…" He rushes behind the counter and takes her into his arms.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Davina cries out causing Kaleb er…Kol to pull away. Behind her is the Mikaelson sisters and Josh.

* * *

_**Oh man... what's going to happen? Let me know what you guys think!**_


	42. Blast From the Past

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

The woman stands with her back erect and ready to protect herself and Kaleb. It's until Kaleb goes up to the girl and swiftly takes her hand into his. A smile playing on his lips as he pulls her to the woman. Davina can tell by the sudden way he's holding her hand, that it's Kaleb not Kol holding on to her… Panic rises within… It's then a squeeze assures her that Kol is still there.

"Mayflower this is Davina… My girl." Kol er Kaleb…Koleb states. "Davina, love, this is April or Mayflower as I like to call her… My older sister."

"What!" Davina and the other scream in union…

A few moments later,

"What are you doing here, Mayflower?" Koleb questions, having now relocated to the back of the store.

"After discovering what the coven did to you… I came in search of you. Why didn't you tell me, Kal? I could have done something. You are my baby brother…"

"May… listen you have to understand… I grew tired of all the things going on. With mother and father… I had a different calling. A calling; I'm glad that I listened too. You should return back home in Blackpool."

"I'm not going back, Kal. If I go back you're going with me."

"Afraid, I can't do that… I have a family here… Friends that need my help. I just can't leave."

"Are they forcing you-"

"May, something happened to me." Kaleb whispers as he looks into the eyes of his sister. He can hear Davina and the other in the front talking to costumers.

"If you couldn't remember me, I would assume so."

"April, listen to me. I was possessed and still somewhat am."

"Expel him out!"

"He's the reason I have Davina. And the others in my life."

"If she loves you she'd help-"

"She loves him more. Understand… his body was destroyed; his mother placed him in my body. I stopped fighting it. Once an a while I would see what he was up too. There I saw her… Davina… He lured her…wooed her… I gave him my blessing to use my body as long as he wanted… I fell for her as well. When we were hexed… we kept it hidden from her."

"If you were hexed how are you here?"

"May, Davina saved us…along with Kol's older sister Freya. I have come to view her as my own sister. Not many of Kol's siblings know of our merging."

"Merging!"

"We were dying and I guess with him being locked in my body… and I wanted to stay we bargained… We merged our souls in order to stay with Davina."

"What is so special about that girl… Does she know you're a witch?"

"Yes, she does… she's a harvest girl. May, a witch as well."

"A harvest girl!"

"Everything okay in there. Or am I do I have to pull you into a corner Kol!"

"Kol isn't in at that moment, Bex. But I would watch out if I were you. He's plotting."

"What else is new with that wanker?"

"Rebekah!" Freya cries.

"Josh was thinking it!"

"How did I get dragged into this?" Josh replies from behind the counter.

April looks back at her brother, those sad of eyes of his hold a twinkle… something that wasn't there before. She doesn't know if it's the mad man that has been oppressing her brother or the girl. But she's going to find out… and she's going to get her brother full control of his body. Her little brother will not being living under the thumb of another ever again!

* * *

_**there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! for those who didn't know the second chap to 'Hello Baby' has been posted as the first to 'Wolf's Den'! If you guys like to check out it's there. I like to hear what you guys have to say about it.-JasZ**_


	43. Fur-Baby

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

It's been a few days since the dinner and Kol feels that he has won April over. Yet something isn't right. Especially, when Polly lies in his bed; not greeting anyone. He even growls at him as he tries to go and pat him. The only one he allows to touch him is Davina; even than he tends to distance himself.

It's been a day since it started, His father had informed him that Polly had been crying whenever he would jump on and off the steps by the couch. They kept a close watch on him. When he stopped eating and refusing to go out; it's when Kol began to worry. He would watch Davina hover over the puppy trying to get him to eat something. Nothing seemed to get him to move or eat. When Kol came home from the shop… He saw that Polly was just curled up on his bed. Bronco whimpering from Mikael's side who looked worried at the pup.

Dropping his coat, he went over to Polly. The puppy would growl at him but allowed Kol to pick him up. Davina eyes her boyfriend and blinks. Kol waves her over and hands her the puppy. Mikael is about to ask his son where he was going.

"We are taking him to the vet. We need to see what's wrong." Kol replies.

"It's nearly midnight."

"There are 24 hour vets around here. Hold the fort down, father."

"Keep me informed what happens to Polly."

"We will."

Kol and Davina quickly go down the stairs and to the car. It's several minutes until they get to a vet. There Kol and Davina give all the information to the nurse. Kol sits on the bench looking at Polly who is whimpering and trying to jump into Davina's arms. He can see the puppy shaking in fear. He knows the feeling. Kol gets up and stands beside Davina who leans against him.

"Its okay, Polly, we won't leave without you." Kol whispers to the puppy as he runs a large hand on the puppy's head.

It's when the door opens that they see April walk out. She looks at them stunned, Kol looks up and quirks an eyebrow. Polly tries to get into Kol's arms in fear. He wasn't use to strangers so he would try to jump into his parents arms.

"Kaleb…er"

"Kol, but I'll respond to Kaleb." Kol replies as he eyes his host's sister. "I didn't know you worked at this location. "

"Yes, now what seems to be the matter with this little one?" April walks up to the table where Polly whimpers in fright.

"He's been crying whenever he walks or jumps. He hasn't eaten." Davina whispers.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Two days. He's usually a calm puppy. But as of late he's been a bit aggressive to those around him. He bit Josh. He loves Josh…"

"Okay, so would we need a muzzle for him?"

"I would just in case." Kol replies as he blinks as the puppy eyes him with those doe eyes.

"Okay, I'll see to Janelle to come back with it." It's when she steps back out of the room.

Kol and Davina stand there waiting for this Janelle to come back. But something doesn't settle right in him. He doesn't want Polly to go in without him… Hell, he wouldn't want Davina to go without him into a room filled with people she doesn't know. He barely notices the nurse return with two muzzles. Davina and Kol both have to try to get Polly into it. Seeing that he's skillful in avoiding the thing. Once on, nurse Janelle takes Polly away into another room.

Davina stands there with tears streaming down her eyes. She feels Kol's hand on her back, rubbing circles on her back. She can't think… Polly has become a major part of her life; like Kol and his family. She doesn't know if she can take any bad news that may come. As she starts to tone it all out; she turns to face Kol. Who seems to have a look on his face. One of worry and regret; something he rarely shows to the world.

Davina shoves her sweater to the side; she had used it to protect Polly from the harsh wind that seems to be blowing tonight. Her poor baby is in there with people he doesn't know. Just as she's about to say something. She hears Kol mumbling.

"If I can't handle this, how will I handle being a parent?" He whispers to himself.

Blinking she takes his hand and gives it a light squeeze. He looks up at her and offers her a small smile. She opens her arms and embraces him; he wraps his long arms around her. Kissing the top of her head he whispers things. Like he'll make it… because he has strong parents. Who would've thought Kol and Davina would have a furry baby. Kol actually being nice to dogs; He confessed that he loved dogs… He just had a strong dislike to werewolf packs thanks to what happened to his brother Henrik.

It's when the nurse pops back in; from her expression she was dreading to tell them something. Kol was about to let go of his sunshine and hex the woman for not speaking up. A small smile plays on her lips.

"Well, it's nothing bad. He's fighting us… so that's a good sign. He's fighting us a little too hard that he's had an accident; his Stoll has blood. We want to know if we can sedate him... to check him over. We can do that and get x-rays. To see if he's fractured anything; also do some blood work."

Davina turns to Kol. "What do you think?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry, love. I'd say run all the blasted tests."

"We just need you to sign."

Kol let's get of Davina and signs the paper work. He wants to find out what is wrong with Polly so he take him home. Where he feels safe and sound with his family. Kol watches as Janelle disappears behind the door.

Davina holds on tight to Kol until the door squeaks open and April appears. Polly is in her arms, his eyes drooping. Davina quickly takes him from her and takes the muzzle off. She coos to him and looks up at April.

"His results don't show that he dislocated anything. He does have some high enzyme content in his liver. But we can get that check in a month if you'd like."

"So he's okay?" Davina asks.

"For the most part, yes."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"The tests didn't show anything I'm afraid. But I'd like to run more tests in a month. Feed him then drawing blood on a full stomach to see a difference when he has an empty one."

"What good are you lot?" Kol hisses as he watches Polly fighting sleep. His poor boy was drugged up to the max.

"Kaleb…I'm trying my best." April retorts with a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just…He's family." Kol replies. "Do we get to take him home?"

"Yes, I'll have Janelle give you the medication he needs."

"Thank you."

The two walk out of the small room and see Janelle at the front desk. Davina goes up and listens to her give instructions on when and how to give it to him. Kol listens intently as he swipes his card and signs off on it. He doesn't care for the four hundred dollars he just sent as along as Polly is okay.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think-JasZ**_


	44. After Math

_**Here's the next chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

Two days later,

Mikael has been at Polly's side since he returned. Since he's the one home most of the time; makes sure he takes his medication when Kol or Davina aren't around. He makes sure he eats and quickly cleans up if he has an accident. Mikael and Bronco quietly sit in the living room with Polly who is curled up in ball in his bed.

Bronco misses playing with Polly and would often be found whimpering beside the bed. Polly growling at him. So the best thing Bronco could do is just lay there waiting for Polly to get up and play. Mikael misses the pup crawling onto his lap and patting him.

It's a wakeup call to the older man of the affect the tiny little puppy has on him. Not that he would tell his son and his little girlfriend that. As he sits on the love seat with both boys near. He watches flashes of Buffy. He dislikes Buffy with a passion. He likes Faith more…maybe it was the whole rules thing.

He hears someone coming up the stairs. so he goes and hides in his bedroom, like a scared child. The door opens and shuts within seconds. He hears Kol mumbling about giving his brothers a nose bleed. Just as he thinks it's clear, Kol blasts the door open to see Mikael sitting on his bed.

"Have you given Polly, his meds?" Kol questions as he leans again the door frame.

"Yes," Mikael sees the scrape on his young son's forehead. "What happened?"

"Nik, had a bit of a tantrum and I was in his line of sight. You can guess what happened."

"Why did he have a tantrum? What did you do?"

"I honestly didn't do a thing. I just have bad timing is all? Hayley threatened to take the baby away again… It ended in bad terms…. Hope is currently with Elijah, Gia and Marcel; not going to lie, I feel bad for Elijah he is always stuck in the middle." Kol releases a sigh. "I asked if he had seen one of my spell books and he went mad. Not Doctor mad…but I'm hearing the drums Master mad…Then again The Doctor going mad is a bit of a scary thought."

"So he was already upset and he took his anger out on you?"

"Yes, sounds about right. But it's better if he had taken it out on the Bayou Queen's mutt of a husband. That will come in time."

"Are you plotting?"

"Oh Father, I'm always plotting." Kol grins as he turns to walk out… "It's Tuesday…you know what that means."

"Take out." Mikael replies with a sigh.

"What should we order?"

"Mexican?"

"I do like Mexican food…"

"Tacos de luanga, sounds appealing at the moment."

"As long as it's not the head again…I don't think Davina will be the same after you tricked her into eating it."

"The girl needs to sample new things."

"Just let me know what you want and I'll order before I go pick up Davina."

The two make their way to the living room. Where Bronco is on his back, inching closer to Polly, who is baring his teeth. Kol makes a noise and Bronco rolls to his side and quickly rushes toward him. Pouncing on him, Kol nearly falls to the ground. Laugher from the young witch makes Bronco's tail dance happily.

* * *

_**fur-babies! the best babies! Let me know what you guys think! Also 'Hello Baby' is out with three chaps! if anyone is interested!-JasZ**_


	45. Don't trust Mikael

_**sorry i have haven't updated this in a while. But here you go! Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina stares at Mikael as he takes a large bit of his taco. She cringes at the memory of him offering her a taco of head meat….or was it brain… The texture and taste was off; it was after she placed it on Kol's plate that he told her what it was. She whacked him and refused to touch any of the tacos after that. Freya had been there to wittiness it, much like the others they just laughed.

"How can you guys eat that?" She stares at the men's plates.

"It's just Cow tongue, love. Nothing wrong with it." Kol tells his girlfriend who pokes at his taco.

"The tongue I get…but the brain…er head whatever it is…How?"

"We lived in a different time..we ate what we could." Mikael informs her.

"I was never fond of it…" Kol makes a face. "But father would threaten to shove it down our throats or let us starve if we didn't eat what was offered."

"Memories." Mikael mumbles.

"You sure you don't want a taco?"

"No, I'll stick to my usual."

"You can't always stick to a torta, love."

"I will for now."

Kol shakes his head and continues to eat. Mikael chuckles at the look Davina gives him as she eyes the way he eats his taco. Poor little thing, is terrified to eat what he offers anymore. Funny how he would never threaten her or the boys like he did to his children years ago. After dinner they go to the living room and quickly channel surf until Mikael sees a rerun of Angel...with Faith in it.

"Faith is kick ass!" Kol mumbles as he pulls Davina closer to him.

"She's my favorite." Mikael replies while patting Bronco.

"Reminds me of this little minx." Kol pats Davina's thigh.

"Personality perhaps… Her height most defiantly not." Both start laughing at her.

"I hate you, both." Davina hisses at the men in her life.

The rest of the night they watch the show until each either falls asleep or decide to go off on their own. Kol of course is still awake watching Davina snuggle closer to him. Pulling out his phone; getting closer he posses and snaps a photo. He will save this for later and show it to her or just send it to Freya. Mikael can hear his son laughing like a loon. It's when he phone beeps that he opens it. There is a photo of Kol grinning happily behind Davina's head, to fingers up making the symbol of peace. Davina, you can tell that she's in a deep slumber thanks to her sweet, relaxed features. He's going to get into trouble in morning…

* * *

_**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Just to let you know that I posted a Rebel story called 'Misery Business' if anyone is interested in reading it.-JasZ**_


	46. April Showers pt 1

_**I know this chap is short but the next half will be up soon. Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol had gotten a message from April asking to meet him. So he invited her to the lair. Of course only a few know of the location…Freya, Davina, Aiden and Rebekah. He waits for her at the gates, at the time she requested. So of course he wouldn't deny the woman to see her brother… He had informed his father that he was heading to visit her. Mikael had been informed of it.

So there he was waiting until he sees her. A small smile on her lips as she eyes him. Kol gets a hint of something going array. Over the last few months he's made amends with the late ancestors. Gaining their favor along with Davina and Freya. Their powers increasing. Maybe bring April here was just to help him if things did get a bit difficult. Or he just wanted the ancestors to see that this woman is an ally.

It's then that April pulls out a vile and spills the contents on him. Kol stares at her in shock until he feels something burning deep within him. His blood boiling and vision blurring. Swaying he tries to keep himself from falling. Stumbling he starts toward his secret lair. He can hear April beside him, chanting. His body aches as his heart races faster than the conga line.

Was he that much of an idiot to believe that April would allow him to live his life with Davina in the body of her brother? If Kaleb accepted it why couldn't she? Mumbling he attempts to focus and get her away from him. Within him there is a battle between the merged souls of two men and the spell. Out of pure luck he is about to make it to his lair. Quickly he shuts the door, he knows he won't be able to do much. Whatever she did has affected his powers for the time being.

Pulling out his phone he struggles to dial Davina's number. Just as it about to dial, he quickly decided to call his father. Mikael answers within seconds. Kol feels as if there's lead in his mouth.

"Kol, are you there?" Mikael questions, something from the silence on the other end tells him something isn't right.

"Trap." Kol is about to mumble before his world goes dark…

Mikael drops what he's doing, mostly just building a new entertainment center for the collection of dvd's he's making Kol get. He rushes out the door without a second glance but closing the door. He speeds through the streets, trying to locate the cemetery. Once there he hears the chanting. It's then that he spots the witch…

* * *

_**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed-JasZ**_


	47. April Showers part two

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Recap

Mikael drops what he's doing, mostly just building a new entertainment center for the collection of dvd's he's making Kol get. He rushes out the door without a second glance but closing the door. He speeds through the streets, trying to locate the cemetery. Once there he hears the chanting. It's then that he spots the witch…

Recap ends

Anger drills in his heart seeing that his son is nowhere to be seen. Appearing before her, she gasps and stops chanting. Eyes round with fright as she blinks at the tall original. Stepping back, April takes in the features of the man. Nothing about him is familiar but clearly anger is written in his blue eyes.

"What have you done?" He growls seeing similarities between Kaleb and her.

"You're not supposed to be here! Witch-"

"Are you hard of hearing! What have you done!" Mikael reaches for her…his large hand wrapped around her slender neck.

"Let me go!"

"Mikael!" The voice of Niklaus causes him to turn. April digs her finger nails into his hands.

"Let her go!" Elijah calls out as he sees the young woman in his father's hands.

"Not until she tells me what she's done to your brother!"

"Kol? What's wrong with Kol?" Freya appears with Davina at her side.

"I don't know, I received a call… No answer just him saying trap. He informed me that he would be here with her." Mikael just looks at Davina and Freya. Rebekah and the others just watch.

"Kol!" Davina rushes towards a tomb trying to open the door. "Kol, are you okay?"

"Rebekah open the door. If we use our powers it may hurt him."Freya whispers to her sister.

Rebekah does just that, but she opens the door Kol falls out. His face pale, eyes closed as if fighting pain. Davina is at his side; trying to get him to open them. Looking up she looks at April with anger and fear.

"What did you do?" Davina cries.

"I want my brother back!" She forces herself to reply.

"You have him! Kol is just part of him now! If you force Kol out, you'll be Killing Kaleb. They merged together. By forcing one out you'll be killing the other half!" Freya snaps while taking her brother's hand. "They willing allowed this to happen. By trying to free him from my brother, death will follow."

"No, you're lying!" April cries as Mikael is about to snap her neck.

"Papa, don't! Help me take Kol into the Lair. I can try to reverse whatever she did." Mikael shoves the girl towards Elijah and the rest of his children.

"I don't want her near him until we straighten this out." Mikael growls as he flashes toward the two girls and his son.

"Get the spell from her memory quickly. From what I can tell it's getting to him. I'll explain everything later. But first let's save our baby brother!" Freya quickly informs the trio as they stare in shock.

Out of all the times for them to discover Mikael it had to be now. At least they found him trying to protect his son instead of killing him… Doesn't help he was going to kill the girl before finding out what happen to him? Mikael worriedly watches the two witches at work on his son. He can't lose him…He just can't lose…the one that allowed him into his home and gave him a chance. Silently he prays to whatever god that would listen to save his son.

After they discover the spell and potion that April had placed on Kol. Freya was able to reverse it with Davina's help. They had Mikael take him back home; the boys quickly went to Kol's side. Each curled by his unconscious form. Polly, feeling a tab bit better would 'kiss' his hand. Davina would be seated beside him on a chair waiting for results but nothing. This went on for a few days…

* * *

_**There you have it! Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	48. We'll Try

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

The Mikaelson siblings had made their visits. Mikael hovering over his son like the boys, but would leave to walk them and feed them. Its then when Klaus demanded an explanation for their father being alive and living with them.

"Don't blame them!" Freya shouts at Klaus. "I asked them to take him in! Also not to tell you! Papa, has been helping us a lot. He's changed his ways! I promise you. He even helped take care of Hope!"

"You allowed him near my daughter with-"

"I let him near my niece yes, but he never once tried to hurt her!"

"How long have you kept this a secret?" Elijah questions while trying to be the voice of reason.

"A few days after the cook out at the Bayou."

"That was over two months ago!" Rebekah cries while trying to ignore the pointed look on Freya's face.

"Yes, but listen to me. If you lot have given Niklaus so many chances in redemption why not Papa? He's been left in the dark. Please just give him a chance."

"No!" Klaus growls. "He tried to kill my daughter."

"He tried to kills us all." Rebekah sighs. "At one point or another we all have hurt and tried to kill one another."

"What are you saying, Rebekah?"

"We give him a chance…"

"I will-" The front door opens and there is Mikael with the boys on a leash. He quickly lets them free and nods towards Freya who smiles at him.

"Any change?" He questions as he goes off to see if P.B have water in their bowl.

"Nothing yet, Papa. But Davina is refusing to eat." Freya informs him with a wary smile.

"I see."

"I made her a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich; she didn't even touch it."

"Where is it?"

"On the island."

"I'll see if can get her to eat it. The coffee pot still has coffee in it right?"

"Yes,"

"I'll get her a mug. Help yourself to anything. Just stay away from the puffs…They are dog treats, don't want the same thing to happen to you as it did to Kol."

"Another prank gone wrong?"

"Not really. I'll be back, just pretend I'm not here."

With that Mikael walks to the kitchen to collect the sandwich and coffee for the little witch. He then slips into Kol and Davina's bedroom with items in hand. The three sibling stare off at their father… they all turn to Freya who just smiles at them.

"I told you."

"He could be lying."

"He's not he's been like this for a while."

Its then that Mikael reappears and goes to the kitchen. They can see him pulling out pepperoni out and taking some out. Placing it on a plate and into the microwave, several seconds go by and he pulls it out. A little pill bottle that rests on the shelf above is taken into a large hand. He pops it open wraps a half of it in a pepperoni slice and goes over to Polly.

"Time for your special treat, Polly." The little pup quickly eat it's without releasing that it was laced with medication. Bronco at Mikael's side pawing at him for a special treat. Mikael gives him a slice as well and quickly goes back to the room.

"Did he just poison, Polly?" Rebekah questions concern for the tiny pup she adores.

"No, Polly was injured and Papa gives him the medication when Davina and Kol can't. He takes care of P.B. when Davina and Kol are pulled away."

"How-"

"Give him a chance."

"I-"

"We will try, sister." Elijah nudges Klaus who growls and Rebekah who is starry eyed at the moment.

* * *

_**There you have it the next chap! I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think! Ps. 'I Loved her First' will be updated soon! I'm typing the finial touches on the Cami and Klaus' son's wedding. Thanks for all the love and support-JasZ**_

_****Guest From Austria: No need to worry, my dear. I understood. ^^ As for for Davina being pregnant and their reactions. I do have a spin off of this story called 'Hello Baby'. Thank you every much for reviewing it warms my heart! ^^- JasZ**_


	49. Guess who's back?

_**Guess who's back! well not just me. ^^ anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

Two hours later,

Mikael releases a sigh as he walks into the front room with an empty plate. He was able to get Davina to eat the sandwich. He spots his children there looking at the television screen with interest until he walks in. Freya spots the empty dish and smiles at him.

"You got her to eat it?"

"Yes, stubborn little thing. Now, to get her to eat dinner will be something else." Mikael places the dish down.

"What were you planning on feeding her?" Elijah questions while looking at his father.

"I was going to order out…Davina doesn't trust us after the last attempt in using the stove." Mikael mumbles remembering the time he and Kol had gotten hungry; both decided that they wanted to make something seeing that they were old enough to know how to use the stove like open fire… they were wrong….Rags have been burnt..the old microwave was tossed thanks to Kol not knowing foil shouldn't be placed in there, starting another fire… Davina nearly had a heart attack when she came home from school.

"Right…. I recall that day."

"Wait this is the same event we all came to see the aftermath?" Rebekah questions with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yes," Freya smiles. "I can order something from the little burger joint. So don't stress yourself, Papa."

"Thank you, Freya." Mikael smiles at his eldest child.

"Kol!" Davina cries loud enough for the boys to rush into the room with Mikael beside them. The rest of the family goes to the room to see Kol's head buried in Davina's chest as she holds on tight to him. She pulls him away and starts to slap him on the arms.

"Well that's not nice." Kol mumbles with a hint of humor laced in his tone.

"Don't do that again."

"You say that a lot, love." He embraces his girlfriend.

"Don't you scare us like that boy. Next time I will not be able to get to you." Mikael retorts for the crying witch that is in his son's arms.

"Thanks, Dad." Kol rolls his eyes. "I never did understand how all of you came to my rescue. I know about dad. But the rest of you.." Kol starts as he pats each of his boys.

"We saw Mi-Father making his way towards the cemetery and thus the whole family reunion." Elijah answers while Klaus growls.

"Davina and I were heading towards the Lair when we saw them chasing papa." Freya answers.

"Well, that's odd." Kol mumbles, "What happened to April?"

"She's waiting…" Klaus smirks just thinking of the torture he can inflict on the woman. "She's going to pay dearly for what did to you, brother."

"Let her go."

"Kol, what do you mean let her go?"

"She's My-er-Kaleb's sister."

"What have you done to my brother?" Rebekah cries while latching onto Elijah.

"Bex, she lost him once to the coven and she believes to have lost him again to another. Let her go and with that will be punishment enough."

"It's Kaleb talking isn't."

"It's both us, yes I'm upset… but I understand…somewhat. Now let her go. If another attempt happens you can have your little revenge."

"I don't like the nice you. I want psycho back!"

"Bex!"

Mikael smiles at his family coming together once again. Kol is becoming a better man thanks to the little witch beside him. He's happy that he's been given a chance by them and now it was extended by his other children. He will make sure they see that he has changed for good.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chap! Ah if i didn't mention it before but i have a Rebel Au story that features Kolvina, Klayley and Jaiden out there called Misery Business!-JasZ**_


	50. Game Night Resumes

_**Here's the next chap hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Its several days later since Kol's little misadventure. They are all gathered at the compound waiting to start game night. This time with Mikael being part of the group and group decides to play taboo. Seeing that their lives aren't that much of a secret to the world. So here they are in different teams. The first group consists of Kol, Davina, Freya, Mikael, Josh and Aiden in one team. The second group is Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus Marcel, Hayley and Cami are in another. Jackson got stuck being score keeper.

The sitting arrangement is quite simple. Kol sits beside Cami and Elijah, beside Elijah is Davina, who is being watched by Marcel. Josh is seated beside Marcel and Rebekah, beside her is Aiden. Hayley beside him on her left is Mikael. Klaus sits beside his father and older sister. They decided to switch off instead of having the same person do it over and over again.

Davina pulls a card from the pile and frowns. She nods towards Jackson who flips the glass over. "It's what Klaus is," Jackson peers at the card to see she didn't say any of the taboo words.

"A Bastard?" Kol calls out with a grin.

"No, Hayley and Jackson are this too."

"A Hybrid!"Josh cries as he takes a card. "I'll be your biggest…Paparazzi!"

"Fan!" Aiden quickly answers…

"How Lady gaga makes her way into this game is terrifying." Elijah mumbles.

Aiden takes a card. "Buzz lighter says this to blank to blank!"

"Infinity!" Josh cries as he takes a card "Persephone ate this and was forced to live with Hades forever!"

"Pomegranate!" Kol yells. "Davina, you steal this from me every night!"

"Oh god no!" Marcel cries.

"The Duvet!" She takes another card "Um-"The buzzer goes off.

"At least we got five points." Freya mumbles as she looks at her father who looks confused.

"My question is how Elijah knows about Lady Gaga!" Josh eyes the original causing all eyes to turn to him.

"Our turn, losers!" Rebekah she picks a card and nods toward Jackson. "Kol will never get this from Davina so they will never shag."

"I hate you, Rebekah. I will get my revenge!" Kol cries from his seat.

"Invitation!" Hayley cries as she takes a card. "Got a dirty mouth-"

"Orbit!" Cami calls as she picks a card. "um…A nickname for a little girl or a big girl….We can eat this too…"

"Sweetheart, honey-" the buzzer goods off. "No fair I think they had more time."

"Papa what did you do this morning?" Freya ignores Rebekah's protests and starts.

"Read the Newspaper" Mikael mumbles as he picks a card after Freya shoves him the deck. "Bronco is this breed."

"A Boxer!" Kol cries he picks up the card… "I was robbed of this in 1914!"

"Diamond!" Davina shouts she takes a card. "Mary poppins sings a song with the mop things with the duster guy while they clean the…."

"Chimney!" Josh cries just a second before the buzzer goes off.

Elijah leans over to pick up a card and frowns…He nods towards Jackson. "The artist that came out with that one song blank blank Baby his name is Vanilla blank." He mumbles

"Vanilla Ice!" Marcel calls out, "Rebekah never wears this on her lips."

"Lipstick!" Rebekah calls out and takes a card. "Where Hayley would live but I don't call it bayou."

"Swap!" Klaus grins finally playing. He pulls a card and smiles. "Hayley would look terrible in this shade."

"Pink!" Rebekah voices and takes a card. "Mariah Carry came out in a movie called…"

"Glitter!" Cami giggles while taking a sip of wine the buzzer goes off causing her to get spooked. Its then that someone knocks on the door.

Elijah gets up to answer, everyone is idly lounging around. So he goes off to see to the door. Once there he see that Jackson's grandmother. Allowing her to enter, he notices everyone stop their chattering and quickly go off to different rooms. The younger group that consists of Kol, Davina, Freya, Josh and Aiden go off to the Kitchen. Rebekah and Marcel go to check on Hope. Mikael just goes after the ones he houses with. Sighing he goes to the kitchen with him seeing that he's in no desire to be there when sparks and blood fly. Cami joins him and Mikael to see five younger beings scatter about the kitchen.

* * *

_**THere you have it! Hope you enjoyed! I want to announce that i'll be posting a holiday spin-off sometime this week if anyone is interested. It'll be called 'Holiday Madness'. -JasZ**_


	51. Game Night Resumes part two

_**Here's the next chap hope you enjoy!-Jasz**_

* * *

They wait for while; Kol gets bored goes over to the freezer to pull out Chocolate Ice. He takes the tub over to the table several spoons, bowls and props open the tub. The young adults dig into the tub without a care. Bowls topped with Ice cream and cherries are all that seems to be entertaining them. He and Davina are sharing a bowl seeing that Davina and Kol are so used to sharing, that or Kol just didn't want to make his own bowl.

"I dare you to shove a large spoonful of the ice cream into your month." Kol tells Josh who gives him a look of horror. "You can't spit it out."

"Only if you would."

"When did they become friends?" Elijah mumbles to Cami who shrugs.

"They have been for some time. They just get on each other's nerves to the point they want to kill one another." Mikael answers as he watches his son and the baby vampire shove large spoonfuls of ice cream into their mouths.

Davina just rolls her eyes and takes a small bite of her ice cream. Freya just adds fudge into her ice cream as she asks for the sprinkles. Aiden hands it to her, while keeping an eye on the two men shoving large amounts of ice cream into their mouths. It's when Davina slaps Kol on the back, that he starts choking and coughing.

"Love, why!" Kol cries as Josh does a little happy dance at his seat.

"I wanted you to stop eating all the ice cream." She notifies him while take the bowl.

"You could have done something else to get my attention." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"NO," she takes a huge spoonful of ice cream from the bowl.

"That is way too much Ice cream for you, love. Let me help."

"Please, let him. Or he'll do something that will make me barf." Josh mumbles while shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Well your face makes me want to barf." Kol replies as he snakes his arm around Davina to pull her closer. "I just never say anything."

Josh flings his spoon at him; of course Freya stops the spoon from hitting the two and sends it back to him. It's when they hear Klaus yelling and Hayley growling… Kol mumbles something about needing to get a muzzle for them. Davina rolls her eyes and shoves the bowl aside not wanting anymore sweets. It's when Jackson is thrown into the room and blood slipping from his form.

"Well I think that's a sign for us to go home." Cami mumbles as she starts out the back door.

The others decided that it is when they hear Hayley screaming at the top of her lungs. Hope crying from her bedroom. Rebekah trying to get the two to stop fighting and Marcel knocked out. Davina didn't want to leave but with her in a fireman's lift she really can't escape. Not that Kol would let her down or Mikael for that matter wouldn't let her enter the room.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I also want to state that the 'Holiday Madness' special will be updated everyday. So if your interested its there. Anyhoo, let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	52. Shopping with Kol and Mikael Part one

_**Hello, all... Yes, i'm still alive :P. I just have a lot of other projects going on. that i forgot to update this one. But i'm trying to get back on track, i swear. Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Next day,

Davina, Kol and Mikael somehow all decided to go to the market. Kol and Mikael gone off to explore will Davina went to get some famine products that Kol cringes about. As the two Mikaelson men walk about the shop they stop at the pet section. Kol peers at the fish tank that displays fish of varies of shapes, colors and sizes. A little boy stands a few feet away; Mikael seems to be disinterested as he blinks at fish.

"Hey mister." The little boy calls out to Kol AND Mikael. "Why won't the fishy wake up?" he taps the glass that makes most of the fish scatter about.

"Because, it's sleeping" Kol starts off with a smirk on his face that Mikael recognizes as 'I want to cause hell' smirk. After some time Kol ventured off to see where Davina had gone off too. Leaving Mikael alone in the pet department.

"When will it wake up?"

"Never!" Mikael snaps after some time, he tried to ignore the kid but the bloody parasite wouldn't leave him alone.

"Why?"

"Because it's dead" Mikael grinds his teeth as he tries to figure out where his idiotic son had gone off too.

"But the fishes are kissing it."

"No, they are eating it!"

This causes the little boy to start crying and run off to find his parents. Mikael growls at the stupidity of humans and their offspring. As he starts off to the search his son, he hears Kol whining to Davina. Once he locates them, he finds them in the middle of the pharmacy. It's when Mikael spots the little boy pointing at him while rubbing his eyes. A woman walks up to him and tries to slap him.

"How dare you make my child cry?"

"Well if he wasn't lurking around and asking stupid questions I wouldn't off."

"He's only eight."

"My granddaughter is only eleven months and she knows the cycle of life. If he can't handle it… that is your problem. That shows your parenting skills are lacking in the department of allowing them to grow if you keep babying them." Mikael stares at the woman dead in the eye.

People just stare at them; Davina releases a sigh and walks away with her items to pay. She doesn't want to see the aftermath of this. She knows for a fact that Kol would encourage this. This will get them kicked out of the shop…again…

Davina waits for Kol and Mikael to come out of the shop. Both sporting matching grins as they follow the woman and her child being escorted out. They had to use magic to turn the tables and make it seem that the woman was the one that was causing trouble. How in the world did Kol get his father to join him in his little misadventures is unknown.

* * *

_**There you have it. Hope you enjoy. Apparently, my friend did this to some poor kid at the store... and thought that it would fit Mikael a bit... anyways. Hope you enjoyed.-JasZ**_

_*** Before i forget. 'Hello Baby' has been updated... and I'll be updating 'I Loved Her First' some time this month.**_

_***My Rebel shippers, i have a Rebel story called "Misery Business" if you are interested in reading.**_

_***My Klayley shippers, i also have a story for for Klayley called 'Wolf's Den' if you are interested.**_

_**Thanks for all the love and support you have all shown me in this fandom. Happy New Year to You all...(Yes i'm late in saying it but better late than never.) XOXOXO -JasZ**_


	53. Shopping with Kol and Mikael Part Two

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol, Mikael and Josh decided to go to the store with little Hope. They all go off to the toy section to see what they can get for the little princess. It's when Kol gets side tracked and goes off leaving Josh and Mikael with them. It's when Josh hears Kol calling him from the front of the store. The baby vampire goes off leaving Mikael with his granddaughter. The older original walks around pushing the trolley his grandbaby sits in.

"I wonder how the little witch controls that uncle of yours." Mikael mumbles as baby Hope looks up with sparkling eyes. "Yes, I know he's my son… but I will deny it until the moment is right."

Mikael finds a plush doll of a large dog and places it in the trolley. Hope pats the plush and cooes. Since Klaus had deemed Mikael sane, Hope has been spending time with her grandfather. The boys would love the attention the little girl would give them. Often giving them some of her food and chucking toys at them.

"Let's go see, if we can find some toys for Polly and Bronco." Mikael turns the trolley and starts towards the

Mikael spots Kol and Josh down a few aisles talking in hush tones. Well, he can clearly hear them mumbling about getting a game. Hope blinks in confusion as she taps her grandfather's hand. Mikael shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. As he makes it towards the pet aisle, he hears Kol and Josh agree on their plan.

Few hours later,

The Mikaelson father son duello and Josh sit at the love seat as Hope bounces in her walker. Davina glares at the three men as Aiden just talks to the person on the other line of the phone. The items the trio and baby bought lay on the ground beside PB. Davina opens her mouth to yell at them but she closes it quickly. Her eyes shine with anger.

"You are so screwed," Josh whispers to Kol as he looks over at the Male witch whom smiles.

"No, I will just throw you under the bus." Kol retorts with a glint in his eyes.

Davina turns to the bag and starts to pull out of the items the three idiots got. Pulling at a bag of rubber duckies. She gives a look at the men who all offer a smile.

"Those are for Kol. You know he gets lonely when taking a bath." Mikael smiles as Kol glares at him.

"I wouldn't if Sunshine would join me!" Josh snorts as he sees Davina glaring at them.

Tossing it aside she reaches in to pull a box of pop tarts. Cocking an eyebrow she waits for someone to say something. The two 'young' adults turn to face the original as the young witch eyes them.

"I wanted to try these tarts." Mikael replies.

"So you bought seven other boxes." Davina retorts as she pulls out several other boxes with different flavors.

"I didn't know which were good." Davina sets them aside and reaches for another bag. There she pulls out a tube and tosses it aside and whips her head towards the men.

"Lube?" she growls glaring at Kol.

"That, sweetheart is for Dad." Kol grins as Josh tries not to laugh. "You know he gets lonely….when we take the boys for walks."

"I don't need to know that!" Davina makes her boyfriend choke.

"Okay, so we should return some of this stuff." Aiden pockets his phone and takes a bag. Suddenly it rips open ten packets of condoms fall out.

"What the-"

"Josh!" Both Mikael and Kol squeak as they point at the baby vamp.

"How can you two blame-"

"He's sexually active unlike us, love…someone doesn't let me have any fun." Kol mumbles.

"And you won't be after this stunt." Davina retorts. "Besides he's a vamp…and Aiden is a hybrid…you know what I don't want to know…"

"Mikael, why aren't you saying anything?" Josh asks as he peeks at the older man.

"If I'm active or not it is my problem not yours."

"Are you seeing someone?" Kol questions his father.

"No," Mikael quickly retorts earning him a look from the younger beings.

"You old dog…"

"I'm taking the boys for a walk!" Mikael quickly gets up and readies P.B. and is out the door in seconds.

"He's so getting some." Josh mumbles while Kol nods beside him.

"We should spy on him." Kol replies as he picks his niece up.

"We should." Hope in Kol's arms as he then turns his attention to his girlfriend who holds up a very revealing nighty… "

"Sweetheart-" Davina glares at him as she gets up and takes the game he had bought…

"Josh…" Josh turns to Aiden who pulls out a dog collar….

"I thought you left that behind!" Josh hisses at Kol.

"It wasn't me…" Kol quickly replies.. "I didn't even buy that nighty."

"Mikael!"

They were in trouble because of Mikael! Aiden and Davina were now plotting to kill them… Kol would never buy a nightly in that horrible green color. He would of gotten something that would've matched his sunshine's eyes… he would of given it to her when they were alone… he learned his lesson last time he did that. Josh knows better than to get a dog collar for Aiden… That was just a cruel joke… Times like this they hate that Mikael can get the upper hand…. He's the main reason this little shopping trip would end up with blood and death.

After a fight breaking out: between the two couples and Freya having to stop it by paralyzing them all. The truth came to the light. Josh and Kol wanted vengeance for that Mikael had done. So they set out to spy on the older man. Kol using his magic to cloak their scent, they follow Mikael about the quarter.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think or would like to happen... I'm taking requests for my ideas on this series are slowly coming to an end. Anyhow... There are several other stories in the works. 'Misery Business' will have two spin offs soon and several one-shots will be appearing soon. Until then thanks for all the love and support-JasZ**_


	54. Friend?

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for taking forever to update, but here's another chap hope i'm forgiven. -JasZ**_

* * *

It's been days since they started to follow Mikael around and there would be hints here and there. Kol has told Davina of all the misadventures he and Josh had gotten into while spying. This of course took place while she was in school. Which he thanked his lucky stars or he would have had a lecture to deal with. As the two tip-toe about trying to get a look at the man. They see Mikael with a young woman… Kol blinks a few times trying to process the information. The woman was pretty. She appears to be in her late thirties to early forties. Long red hair that tumbles down her back and green eyes that shine with amusement at his father; something in her seems familiar it isn't until they hear her laughter.

Kol freezes and turns to face Josh who cocks his head in confusion… Kol gets his horrible feeling that something isn't right and wants to find out why. Just as he's about to go annoy the hell out his father his phone rights. Cursing he pulls it out and checks to see it's a message from Elijah. Ignoring it, he goes back to spying at his father.

When the woman gets up; Mikael as well, taking her by the arm and leading her away from the patio set. Josh whacks Kol several times until they hid in a shop. There they watch the couple march past them. Frowning Kol swears he's seen the woman somewhere. Just as he's about to follow Mikael; his blasted phone rings.

"This better be good." He snaps without glancing at his phone.

"Kol," Davina's voice flows from the other side.

"Hello Sweetheart, sorry about that, I assumed it was one my brothers."

"You assumed wrong," she retorts with sarcasm.

"What do I owe this lovely phone call?"

"I need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor? Is it one to strip you of-"

"Focus Kol!" Davina snaps. "Run to the market, your dad is bringing a friend for dinner. I'll text you the list; so you better hurry up."

"I'm hanging out with Josh."

"I don't care if you're hanging out with Josh. I love you Josh and all. He's invited. Now get your ass to the store!"

She hangs up. Kol frowns at the phone. His little sunshine seems to take advantage of him. Not that he wouldn't mind…in a different setting. Grumbling he turns to Josh who just shrugs. The two beings go off to the market… How Davina trusts them to go the market alone again… who knows.

Davina rushes back and forward in the kitchen… at only eighteen she knows what she's doing in the kitchen. It's some time that Mikael arrives with his friend. The woman happens to have been a friend of Davina's Mom… how odd. Davina greets the woman with a smile and ushers her to the front room.

The food was done and all they needed was Kol and the wine. Josh and Aiden of course were going to be arriving with him. So there are several things missing in this little dinner party. It's about ten minutes which Davina and Florence use to get reacquainted that's when Kol decides to storm into the room. His blue eyes bounce from his beloved to his father and the woman.

* * *

_**Can anyone predict what Kol will do? I can only assume the worst. I would love to get feed back on your thoughts on this story and many other's i've written. -JasZ**_


	55. Are You My Mummy?

_**Hello, My darlings. I'm back with another chap! I hope you enjoy. And can anyone guess where the reference is from?-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol marches up to the woman with a bag encased in his hand. Handing the bag to his father, he smiles at the woman. Josh and Aiden just shake their heads as they greet everyone. Florence just stares at the blue eyed man before her.

"Are you going to be my new mummy?" Kol teases.

Mikael's face flushes red with embarrassment while Davina chokes on her drink. Josh and Aiden try not to laugh at the scene. Kol quickly side steps to the left to avoid the slap his father was going to give him. Davina just gets up from her seat and scurries away into the kitchen. From there they can hear giggles erupting. This of course makes Kol beam; it's rare for his sunshine to laugh at his jokes…

"What?" Florence blinks in shock, green eyes swimming with amusement. "Who told you?"

That's when they hear a bang from the kitchen and a fit of giggles. Josh and Aiden just stand there in shock at the woman's retort. Mikael just wants to crawl into a hole and die… it was a bad idea to introduce her so early to his dimwitted son.

"His mother dropped him too much." Mikael quickly tries to avert the disaster that comes in the form of his youngest son.

"Or knocked arse over tea cup by dear old dad." Kol grins when Florence glares at his father.

"Way to throw your dad under the bus." Josh mumbles as Aiden just shrugs and goes to help Davina.

"Just watch boy." Mikael growls at his son.

"I'm so scared… No seriously, Davina is going to have my head on a platter… I forgot something!"

"We got you covered. Dee, are you okay?" Josh calls out as Aiden walks back into the front room.

"She's good, couldn't breathe for a bit… Had to perform CPR." Aiden replies.

"Why did you kiss my girlfriend?" Kol storms away from the group.

"Thank you, Aiden, Josh."

"We had this plan just in case." Josh replies with a shrug…

"Sweetheart, why did you allow him to kiss you?"

"Kol, what are you talking about?" Davina's voice can be heard from where they stand.

"You could have called out to me…"

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You kissed the puppy!"

"Kol, you are an idiot. Help me take this to the table."

"Wait…"

"They lied to you."

"Aiden!" Kol calls out…

Mikael shakes his head.. Florence laughs at the turn of events… Davina walks out with a smile on her face. Kol behind her, glaring at Aiden and Josh; pointing at him and lifting a fist up. A promised threat that may or may not happen. If Mikael survives this he's going to make his son regret it all.

* * *

_**I just want to thank everyone who has been reading, following and reviewing. You guys don't know how much that means to me. So i just wanted to put it out there that i have an instagram just for sneak peeks on projects i'm working on. All the info is on my Profile Under other social media. Thanks again for all the love and support. -JasZ**_


	56. Girls day out

**_Sorry for not updating as quickly as i use to. life has been going. anyhoo, i come bearing a gift in the form of this chap. Next chap is something i've had written and been looking forward to share it since i wrote it months back. thanks for all the love and support-JasZ_**

* * *

As the Mikaelson woman and those who are courting the men go off in their shopping trip. Davina and Florence go on about Mikael and Kol's quirks. Rebekah rolls her eyes as she hears the story of Kol walking in on Josh and Aiden in their bathroom. Freya is amused by the story.

"Are you seeing that boy, Marcel?" Florence asks Rebekah, who freezes… Her spoon full of rice slowly tips causing the rice to fall.

"No, we use to er date." Rebekah mumbles.

"The two of you make a handsome couple." Florence replies. "But if it didn't last; too bad."

Freya gives Davina a look. Something is going on in the older witch's mind that will most likely get them into trouble… Davina knows that look thanks to Kol. Kol and Freya have the same tell-tale signs of mischief. This is never a good thing.

"Tell me sister, why is it that you and Marcellus no longer court?" Freya questions the original who stops sipping her Strawberry milkshake.

"Because, it's none of your business." Rebekah narrows her eyes at her sister.

Davina turns to face Florence and the two starts to chat. It's when they spot Marcel across the restaurant they are currently located. Beside him are Mikael, Elijah, Kol and Klaus with baby Hope. Freya is about to say something when Rebekah slams her foot on her sister's foot. A squeak is let out causing the Mikaelson men and Marcel to turn to face the women.

"I will smother you with a pillow if you say anything." Rebekah hisses to her sister as she places a smile on for her brothers and father.

Kol ignores his sister and goes over to Davina. He sits on her lap causing the little Harvest girl to hiss in pain at his weight. Elijah rolls his eyes while taking a seat beside Rebekah. Klaus and Marcel drag another table close to make their table longer and have enough room to eat comfortably. Mikael greets his daughters (He considers Davina one of his own after sometime) and Florence. Hope bounces in his arms as she latches on to Kol who was shoved off Davina and sitting on the ground. Looking up at his girl with a look of betrayal and hurt.

"How was your shopping trip, ladies?" Elijah asks while taking a sip of his ice cold water.

"Fine until I saw Kol's face." Rebekah smirks at her brother.

"I can say the same but my sunshine saved me from looking at your ugly mug." Kol retorts while taking a seat beside Davina and starts playing with a loose strand of her hair.

As they order their lunch, they all chat…. Well more like bicker thanks to Kol and Rebekah's constant need to annoy the other. Davina pretends it isn't happening as she tells Freya that she's seen a book she wants to go get from the bookstore. What no one notices is that someone is lurking in the shadows.

* * *

_**Who can be hiding in the shadows?**_


	57. Disney themed party part one

_**Here is part one out of two chaps. I hope you enjoy! I had a blast writing these two chaps! -JasZ**_

* * *

Hope is turning one and as some sort of punishment towards all the men… it's a Disney themed party. Kol has no clue what Disney is so he was forced to take a seat and binge watch many movies. Mikael sits beside his son as they watched Beauty and the Beast. Marcel had been forced to join them in order not to be killed by Rebekah…

"That can be Klaus and Cami." Kol mumbles as he takes a drink of his coffee.

"I see where you are going with that, son." Mikael replies as he hears Davina and Florence in the Kitchenette. The boys sit beside them sleeping. Marcel grunts in anger…. How he got stuck with them is beyond anything.

"Or you and Florence." Kol smirks as he eyes his father.

"Watch your mouth boy."

"I can't say anything without being threaten." Kol huffs with a chuckle.

"That's because you say the stupidest things." Marcel growls from the arm chair on the far left.

"Freya, you should dress as Sleeping beauty!" Davina tells Freya over the phone as she walks into the front room. Freya has watched the movies with Elijah and Rebekah one night; she had finished all the movies thanks to Rebekah's need to fill her nights with happily ever afters.

Kol eyes his girlfriend with a quirked eyebrow. "Why that princess?"

"You have a similar back-story as she does." Davina takes a seat beside Kol, who wraps an arm around her.

"What being given away, hidden and then placed under a spell by an evil witch?" Freya retorts while moving about the room. "A shame I don't have a prince."

"You don't need one, Frey. They are a pain in the ass. Trust me." Davina replies to her friend while earning a look of horror from Kol. Mikael and Marcel are there laughing in delight at the little witch's comment.

"You know Kol is my brother." Freya replies as she huffs while trying not to laugh.

"You do know that he's still a pain in the ass." Davina retorts. Mikael was having a ball with this.

"I'll remember that when you want to cuddle." Kol pouts.

"Okay, so what are you and Kol dressing as?"Freya questions as she's placed on speaker.

"Don't know yet… You know your brother…."

"Is he fluming right now?"

"You know it." Davina pats Kol's thigh and gives him a light squeeze.

"I demand some apology kisses or a quickly." Kol mumbles rather loudly.

"Not going to happen." Davina replies as she pats Polly.

Marcel chucks a piece of paper at him. Polly jumps up from his spot on Kol's lap and growls at Marcel. Than in a fit of anger attacks the piece of paper… No one but Marcel seems to stare at the corgi wide eyed. Blinking he turns back to the movie.

"What are you and Rebekah dressing as Marcel?" Davina questions as she hangs up the phone.

"We are not-"

"You can stop the act, we all know you two are shagging… Now out with it." Kol encounters while staring at the television.

"What-"

"You butt dialed Freya one time… the poor thing was in shock when she heard her messages… We were all there and heard it all. Expect Davina who was in class during the time." Florence announces as she walks into the room with a tray filled with biscuits.

All the color drains from Marcel's face as he gets up and speeds out of the room. Kol is laughing like a mad man. Florence smiles at Kol and hands him a biscuit. Mikael just shakes his head with a frown on his handsome face.

"How do you get everyone to play along in your little pranks, Kol?" Mikael watches as his girlfriend set the tray down.

"It's part of me, Charm." Kol beams until he sees the look on Davina's face. "In truth, there was a message. If ye don't believe me… Well ask Freya when she gets here."

* * *

**_Can anyone guess who is going as who? I realized when i posted the prev. chap i that skipped the introduction between the siblings and Florence. so in order to fix that i'll be posting it as a flash back in a later chaps. So let please let know what you think. -JasZ_**


	58. Disney themed party part two

_**I'm so sorry my darlings. I've returned to school and thus updating and creating new stories will take longer. Between school, work and observations will be taking over my life. :( but i'll attempt to update as much as possible. Hope you enjoy this chap! this is two out of three chaps of Hope's bday party. -Jasz**_

* * *

Two days later,

Kol is on the couch pouting like a little boy. Davina well more like Rebekah forced him into a waist coat and tight pants. He looked like a true prince. That made everyone laugh at him when he came out of the room. So he went with the next opinion… still he's upset. Grumbling about hexing them all under his breath Kol waits for Josh and Aiden to come out of the room.

As both come out of the room, tugging on the leggings. Josh looks at Kol and laughs at him.

"Finn Ryder!" He laughs and points at the poor witch.

"I think it goes well for him… it does fit his personality better… I can't think of a prince that would represent him anyways." Freya announces as she waltzes into the courtyard in her pink er blue gown… she had enchanted her gown to change colors like Aurora's did in the movie thanks to the fairies.

"A thief and a liar, that much is true!" Mikael sets into the courtyard with Hope in his arms. The little princess is in a Peach colored gown. Mikael was dressed in Prince Eric's outfit; Florence beside him in a similar Ariel gown.

"I don't get why he gets to be a prince!" Kol points at his father as little Hope beams at her Uncle and giggles. "Bite him my little pup!"

"Kol stop trying to get Hope to bite people!" Rebekah waltzes in a glittery blue Cinderella gown.

"What is he trying to do with my daughter?" Hayley questions in her Meg costume, Jackson dressed as Hercules.

"Nice Dress!" Kol laughs at the Wolf.

"Where's Davina?" Marcel questions in his Prince charming costume.

"Here…" A squeak is heard from the door way. Davina is in her Rapunzel lilac gown. Her dark locks free and fanned about her back. Kol stares at his girl in awe, that corset just makes her figure more visible to the eye and that gets him all railed up.

"Adam! Beast! Belle!" Rebekah screams to Klaus who is tugged into the room by Cami in a gold dress.

"I hate you all!" Klaus growls as he takes his daughter from his father.

"We hate you too, Nik." Kol retorts from his spot after getting Davina to sit on his lap.

"Where's Elijah?" Rebekah glances around until she spots the eldest brother there in his John smith armor.

"So can we get this over with? I want to get Rapunzel home and-"

Rebekah hits her brother upside the head and glares at him. Yet deep inside she just wants them to shag and have a baby so she can smother it with love! Yet she has to play the part of mother hen to Davina… Well because Marcel is still upset with them dating…

* * *

_**there you have it! You know this party will hit the fan because lets face it a Mikaelson party is never calm. Hope you enjoy! I want to thank Setthingsinmotion for helping me with the costume ideas! Thanks for all the love and support guys!-Jasz**_


	59. Disney themed party part Three

_**Hello, darlings. I wanted to post this chap three weeks ago... for Setthingsinmotion's birthday. but sadly I was overwhelmed with work and school. With my grandfather being really ill and dealing with him passing away... Anyhoo... i hope you enjoy this chap. Let me know what you think. -JasZ**_

* * *

As the Mikaelson family and company go off to join the rest of the invited… they are all greet with smiles or glares. Kol detours with Davina being dragged behind to the punch. The two are taking a cup of Florence's special punch. Josh and Aiden beside the witches telling them to have a drinking contest. Klaus watches his little princess waddle about the place in her little dress. Hayley is chatting with her mate and their pack. Mikael and Florence are idly sitting watching everyone.

The party gets going when things start to get out of hand. Josh and Aiden were huddled off in a corner Florence is holding on to Hope. Marcel is on a table out cold. Kol and Davina is nowhere in sight. Rebekah is breaking the neck of some unknown wolf. Niklaus plugging his hands into the chests of several wolves. Hayley and her little pack are running around fighting or rather trying to reason with them. Elijah and Mikael are fighting with the others. Freya runs off into a different room…with three wolves chasing her.

It's when Davina and Kol rush out of the room that Freya ran into. From the looks of it, Kol was trying something funny. His face is covered in Chocolate frosting and Davina is flushing red, hair wildly frames about her. The wolves nowhere to be seen… The fighting goes on and everyone seems to be running about. When it's all over they drag the bodies of the dead into the open area. Klaus piles them into a nice little pile. With a snap on his fingers Kol lights them on fire…

They all gather about Hope was passed to Klaus who bounces his daughter. Kol wraps his arm around his lady love. Florence is going around handing out towels and cups of jello, Mikael forced to hold the tray. Josh is stuffing his face with cake. It's when his head pops up and looks at Kolvina.

"Where were you guys?" Josh questions as Aiden hands him a cup of milk.

"Huh?" Davina snaps her attention to Josh while Kol plays with her ear lobe.

"Where were you guys?" Josh repeats while Aiden pats Josh's head.

"Why do you care?" Kol retorts while kissing Davina's temple.

"We needed your help."

"Well, I need some time with my lady." Kol retorts while taking a blanket from Florence and placing it around Davina. After all they were caught in a very intense lip-lock… In shock Davina shoved cake into Kol's mouth as he killed the wolves chasing Freya.

"So you were in the room…."

"Not my room!" Rebekah cries as she rushes into her room.

Kol lets out a chuckle and salutes Marcel. "We were eating cake and plotting." Davina interrupts Kol's misleading attempts.

"Plotting what?"

"Don't worry about it. Now, when will the little pup open the gifts? I really need to get this princess home." Kol pulls Davina closer. "You can keep the corset on love…. I know my-"

"Well, if this isn't a happy family gathering…" A deep voice questions, while heavy footsteps echo from the doorway.

"Finn!" Rebekah cries while staring at her eldest brother in his original body!

"Oh, shite!" Kol mumbles as he pulls Davina behind him, who tries to get in-front of him.

"How did you get back into your body?" Freya questions her brother as she looks at him.

"An old friend brought me back…" He smirks idly.

"Where's the ginger?" Kol calls out as Davina tries to peek at Finn in his original body.

"The ginger?" Freya questions as she looks between her younger brothers.

"Finn's lady love, Sage. You know I forget about her up until now. How is it that you forgotten your wife." Kol smirks.

"I-" Finn frowns.

"You lot say I'm a horrible boyfriend to my sunshine. Yet Finn forgot he was married to the ginger." Kol snaps as Klaus who shrugs. "And tried to get into Cami's knickers!"

"You've been with almost every male in this family, Cami." Josh teases the blond who whacks him with a tray.

Everyone forgets that Finn is there and taunt the blond and then Elijah who has always had a thing for brunettes. Mikael releases a sigh and grabs a drink from the bar. Drinking from the bottle he wants to forget this day. Finn is about to hex Kol again… When Kol reencounters it and glares at his brother.

"Can someone get this disgrace out of here?" Kol cries as he hugs Davina close. "Sweetheart, my big brother will never- Owe!"

Davina stomps over to Freya and links hands with her and starts to mumble a spell. Mikael just allows them to do what they want seeing that Finn deserves what is coming to him. Finn was never in Mikael's book of favorite children. Klaus speeds forward after handing Hope to Cami. Florence watches in amazement as the older siblings of Kol defend him against the mad older sibling that hexed his baby brother.

"I wouldn't watch, Niklaus has a habit of going all out."

"To the garden we go!" Kol happily sings as he pats his father on the shoulder. "Mama's boy will be reunited with his mama!"

"Kol!" Klaus snaps at his brother who smirks and waves him off.

The party slightly goes back to normal… if you count Klaus going bat crazy on Kol, who left for thirty minutes to return with Polly and Bronco. The two pups run around the open room with Hope chasing them. Davina rolls eyes at Kol and vows to make him sleep on the sofa.

"Why did you bring them?" Mikael questions while eyeing Bronco who decided to take a nap on Freya's lap.

"They've been cooped up in the flat for some time. They need to stretch their legs." Kol replies while picking up the corgi. "Look at this face, you can't expect me to just leave him behind because that monster said so." He shoves Polly's face towards Mikael's.

"Puppy!" Hope cries while pointing at her Father!

Everyone stares at her with wide eyes… Her first words and she called her father a puppy… Kol quickly takes Davina's hand and tugs her along with him. They run out of the compound with a cursing Klaus behind them.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of this chap. I would love to hear/read what you have to say.-JasZ**_


End file.
